The Turtle in city
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Michelangelo is tired of his brothers telling him he is not good enough. That night he have enough. What if our favorite turtle in orange met a girl instead of Napoleon? What if his bros want him back. What if he want to stay. Will he forgive or forget? Will he be the turtle we love. 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the stories my stories are not cute.

Yeah that's right I went to dark side.

I'm only kidding. Maybe.

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 1

My bros hurt me.

And that where I have enough.

I was watching TV.

Only Crognard is on! It was Ice Cream Kitty's idea to be like Crognard.

Only for us the guys have to walked in the moment and ruined it.

''MIKEY!'' My bros shouted.

''Huh?'' I said only the farmhouse was mess from our wrestling and Kitty was licking her paws.

''You trashed the place!'' Casey said.

''Nuh huh. I was taking lessons on barbican.'' I said sheepishly.

Only suddenly My bros got taller and fire was in their eyes.

As they left and Raph pushed me on the ground.

I landed on the floor.

''Screw up,'' I heard Raph muttered.

Before I left.

I have emotion.

Not fear.

upset.

happy.

I was enraged and marched over to them with fire in my eyes.

An my face was not green as usual. My face was red if I have ears.

steam was shooting out the ears like in cartoons.

''Really is that the best thing you can do?'' Casey was about to say something only saw the look of my face and shut up.

''You guys always treat me like crap and you actually my bros you say.

What do you think? Well what do I think? You're the worst brothers I eve had!''

"'So, All are you are hypocrite. When you tell me to goof off? You do it anyway! So get over yourself''

I shouted at their shocked faces.

''So leave me alone. I have enough! Now,

We are not bros!'' I stomped off and started to leave.

The only one I said good bye was Ice Cream Kitty.

Why?

She is the only one who understand me.

And is not only my pal or dude.

But been there for me.

''Good bye jerks!'' I closed the door and slammed it in their faces.

I have enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter is up!

I do not own anything!

2012 series.

Chapter 2-thoughts

After my blowout with my bros. I was so mad! I was just like Raph-Angry.

Or no! The Hulk you know like uh like he goes on rampage.

That's how angry I am! As I kept on walking.

The anger rushed past me.

I stared in the darkness.

Under my mask I started to cried.

I sat on the rock and started to cried my eyes out.

I bleed out my tears.

Dudes, I know you're shocked that I'm supposed to be happy.

But I have feeling to do you?

I was so angry.

About you know what the guys said.

What they said really hurt me.

My first thought do they really think that?

I wiped my mask.

I know they cared about me.

But that's not enough.

-Flashback-

 **''Donnie you be with Mikey.'' Leo said.**

 **''No! Why do I have to be stuck with Mikey,'' Donnie said.**

 **''I don't want to be with him,'' Leo said.**

 **''What about Raph?'' D said.**

 **''Over my dead body!'' Raph retorted.**

 **-The flashback faded-**

So it's true.

They don't want me.

Even when I saved their shells.

I don't get no pat back or thank you.

Only they walked off.

Like we battled that pizza guy only they refer it was only dream.

Yeah right!

''Fine! If they don't want me! I don't need them!'' I huffed and grabbed my sack and started to walk away in the mist.

Until everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything.

2012 series.

Chapter 3-Flash and rescue

"'Uh what?'' I thought only out loud.

I was hanging from cage by pot in carrots and pork ham.

'''What! I need to get out now!'' I shouted shaking the cage.

''Hah! Foolish turtle!'' The voice laughed.

''Dude let me out!''

I yelled. ''What do you want me?'' I asked.

''For dinner!'' He crackled and started to cut his blazer knife on the rope attached to the cage.

I braced for my death and closed my eyes.

Only shadow came and the guy cut himself his hand landed in the water he screamed in pain.

The shadow grabbed me.

The creep ran to lunged at me.

Only I threw my smoke bomb went in his nose and he coughed.

Only we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 4-Mikey meet Cassie  
Until everything went black.

I touched my arm.

Only it hurts.

''Oww!'' I griped and hissed.

The lights turned on. The light hardness effects me.

As lights hit me. I groaned.

I was so out of it.

''Ugh!'' I groaned like zombies from those movies.

''Oh, be careful with that arm of yours,'' An voice said.

''Your arm is not healed yet. Please be careful.'' The voice said in sweet tone that D used to do when I get hurt.

"'Dude who are you?'' I asked.

''Cassie. It really Cassandra. I don't go by that name anymore.'' She replied.

''Cool, dude! Called Mikey! The name's Michelangelo. Call me Mikey.'' I said happily.

My stomach grumbled.

''Man, I'm hungry!'' I said then said.

''What do you want?'' She said.

''PIZZA!'' I yelled.

''Soup will be good for your arm.'' She scolded.

I pouted and did my famous puppy dog eyes.

''Fine!'' She said and laughed.

I laughed also.

We ate pizza and watched movie cassette called The Parent Trap.

Until She turned it off and did not said a word and went to her room.

End of Chapter four.

What's up with Cassie?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

So up next is Cassie!

Chapter 5-All about Cassie

Saturday, April 30 2014

I sat on the floor.

Motionless.

I sighed.

My name is Cassie. Cassandra Mary Tyler is my real name.

But Cassie is my name. I don't used my real name Cassandra anymore.

I lived in East Wet, it is located on Cove City.

But I moved from Cove City to Memphis, Tennessee.

And no. Just because I'm southern does not mean I have a those weird accents and those pointy hats they called cowgirl hats. My family? Their gone. My dad left after my mom died when I was six. My older brothers left me when I turned twelve.

I lived alone in the old house that is big for everyone.

I raised myself and very mature for my age.

My grandma never talked to my family in years after she deal with divorce with Grandpa years ago.

She is somewhere in California getting summer tan and meeting hot guys.  
She is that crazy!

I am writing all of this in my journal.

I sighed once again.

I hunt food and don't really care what everyone thinks of me.

But I hate movies that remind me you know me about my past.

I wished life does not involve me.

As I met that turtle.

My life changed forever.

It will be good if he does not find out about my past.

-Love, Me-

I turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 6-Memories

 **Cassie's pov**

 **"'Where am I?'' I said.**

 **Only mist magically went in in the air like those Haunted house.**

 **It was so creepy! It's almost like I seen this before.**

 **Crazy huh?**

 **Only saw the house way back in Cove City.**

 **I opened the door and there in their place was my family.** **''Cassandra, come.'' Mom said in voice almost all ghost like.** **''Cassie, darling come home where you belong.'' Dad said.**

 **Cody, James Erik and David my older brothers came in the scene.**

 **''Cassie come with us,'' They said.**

 **''No, No leave me alone!'' I screamed.**

 **"'Leave me alone!'' I yelled.**

 **They went toward me.**

 **I break down and cried.**

 **''Please, stop.'' I wailed.**

 **''Stop!'' I cried.**

 **-My nightmare faded-**

 **''NO!'' I screamed and cried.** **''Cassie?'' A voice said. There in their place was Mikey.**

 **''I'm alright.'' I said trying to be happy.**

 **''No you're not.'' He said. I blinked tears only he hugged me.**

 **"'I don't know what to do with me,'' I hiccupped.**

 **"'Yes you do.'' He said.**

 **''How?'' I asked.**

 **''There light in the tunnel. You find it. Everything is going to be alright.'' He said.**

 **We hugged.**

 **Only I fell asleep in his arms.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything. 2012 series.

Chapter 7-Water balloon fight.

The birds singed.

I woke up.

Only I remind myself Mike comfort me.

I blushed and practically got out of his arms.

And I ran.

Only smell bacon in the air.

''Good morning!'' Mike said and sat bacon on my plate.

''Wait. How did you?'' I was confused. I have so many emotions at that moment.

''Like ninja do.'' He said and winked at me.

I laughed.

Silly guy.

After breakfast.

I was putting the dishes away. Only felt something hit me.

I turned around and there was Mikey with water balloons in his hands.

'Haha! Dr. Pranking stein for the win!'' He laughed and swing them.

''That it you're dead meat!'' I fumed and he quickly run as I got water gun and chased him around the room.

He squealed.

We were all soaking wet.

Only we were on the couch and laughed.

''Hah, that so fun!'' I laughed.

''Yeah! I will so beat your high score!'' He laughed.

''You're so on!'' I said and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything! Chapter 8 is up!

Chapter 8-The Truth

I won!'' said Mikey.

''I so won!'' I said playfully.

Then we teased each others. Until he fixed sandwiches which was awesome!

Just how Mom used to make. Suddenly I felt sad again ''Hey Cassie. What's up?'' He asked looking concernedly at me. ''Nothing.'' I shrugged and talked.

''Tell me why are you not smiling?'' He said.

His baby blue eyes looking at my lifeless misty green eyes.

''It's nothing. Leave me alone okay?!'' I retorted after I said ran upstairs to my room.

Mikey was hurt.

But under the mask.

He was crying.

And the tears fell on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter-9 Do you forgive me Mikey?

With Mikey

Tears, confusion, upset and anger fell out his mask.

As the poor turtle cried. Only warm hand touched him.

And there in place was Cassie who wore an guilty look.''W-What do you want?'' The upset turtle said embarrassed that Cassie saw him cried. After all ninjas never cried.

''I'm sorry I rudely told you drop it.

I... I'' She said something only no word came out of her month.

Mikey curiously turned to her.

''It's nothing.'' She said again refusing to meet eye content with him.

''It's okay. You can tell me.'' He give her his famous smile.

''I just don't want to tell you about my past.

My mother passed away.

My dad left my brothers and I. My brothers left me also.

Only I'm all alone.'' She said.

''When I was eight, I was diagnosis with eating disorder and Major Depressive Disorder.''

Mikey turned his eyes on him.

''I'm fine now and more better As you see I'm smiling now and loving life as I used too,'' Only she frowns again.'' But that's not the same!'' She yelled and sat on the chair and covered her hands.''Because of that. I hate to bring out about my past.'' She signed and looked at the floor.

Tears glittered in her misty green eyes.

Tears flow on her cheeks only Mikey wiped it.

''I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore.'' She sobbed.

''I'm so sorry.''

Only she was still sobbing as she was in Mike's arms.

''You're not the only one who have hard life.

My bros, I loved them.

But they treat me like crap.

Every word is,

Stop goofing off Mike! You idiot don't you do anything! MIKEY! April lost her dad because of you telling her the truth! As I brushed them off and put that smile on for years.

Telling them everything is okay and just their Mikey.

Their screw off.

That night I ran away after they went too far.

I said you are never my bro anymore.'' He said.

Cassie hugged him.

And they cried themselves to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything!

Chapter 10-The pain we face

Leo's POV

It been four months since Mikey left us.

The farmhouse is now quite.

Donnie is in the barn more and arguing more with Casey,

Raph being his sulky self, April is trying to stay strong after she scolded us and told us we were acting like jerks and treating Mikey he is nothing.

Only he can focus more in training. And less screw off.

No wonder April said we were jerks. What have we done?

Come back Mikey.

Please, Mikey we are so sorry.

With Mikey

The pain for the past few weeks and heck even months. His brothers probably hated him and don't want him back.

''Fine! We are not bros anymore!'' That was his last words to them.

He is never going back.

His bros are probably doing celebration.

He is never going back.  
He has someone who need him more.

Cassie, she been through so much. The last thing he need is to leave her.  
Mikey already found home who love and truly known who he is.

His bros are the last one in his lives he refused to see.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything!

Chapter 11-The special day

Today was special day. Michelangelo and Cassandra are not getting married.

Cassie, is seventeen, and Mikey is still an teenager. Today is the turtles' mutation day. They are now sixteen years old. Cassie planned the mutation bash for him.

''Cassie, I loved it!'' Mikey said holding his new friend the biggest hug.

He was holding his brand new full length episodes action packed CDS called

Crognard: The Barbarian and brand new cooking book.

He hugged her. ''Glad you liked it Mikey!'' She hugged her best friend also then pulled out the hug much to the turtle's disappointment.

''Guess what I have?'' She said just as excited as him.

''What? Tell me!'' Mikey cheered.

''It won't be the surprise if I tell you.'' Cassie said. He ported but covered his eyes.

The next minute on the table was pizza and cake. Cake not the one he used to make every year for his brothers.

''I loved it!'' Mike squealed and hugged his friend once again.

The said friend blushed.

With the guys

The guys finished their cake also. They went outside and sat on the bench and stared at the glazing stars Mikey used to watched with them.

Now he is gone.

And it is their faults.

They stared at the stars and it did not shined upon them.

Everyone did not went to sleep after that.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything!

"'Hah! I'm going to win!'' laughed Mikey as they played Super Mario brothers

''Kiss your shell!'' laughed Cassie. Only four hour later Michelangelo won.

''Hah! I won just call me Dr. King of the games stein!'' Mikey laughed.

"'Let's see about that champ'' Cassie smirked and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Then she let go.

''I'm so sorry!'' Cassie ran as her long legs carried her.

-With Cassie-

I cannot believe I kissed Mikey!

He probably thinks I'm lunatic for kissing him.

I guess the kiss means we are more then just friends!

I signed. Only unluckily I tripped on something.

And everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything!

Still Cassie's pov

I woke up. Only I was hanging from the cage.

And there was the creep I saved Michelangelo from.

His name is the Hunter. How do you I know him?

He was Mom's boyfriend before she dated Dad. Only she realized he fell in love with her to used her to hunt more creatures and get rich.

She slapped him and stomped off. And this is his revenge.

That man been watching my move ever since.

I shivered at that.  
"'So well, there's Cassandra!'' He said.

''It's Cassie!'' I hissed.

When I get out this. Let's stay it won't be pretty.  
As I struggled.

''Let's see about.'' He held strange canister.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I do not own anything!

''Let's see about that little girl!'' He snarled.

''Uh hello checked your watch! I'm seventeen.'' I told him angrily.

''Well, let's change that!'' He held the goo that would changed my life opened.

''Okay. You're crazy!'' I yelled wanted to do more then kill him myself.

''This is revenge for your mother rejecting me!'' He said.

''She rejected you because you're an nutcase!'' I shouted.

''Cut that tongue of your child or I will cut it myself.'' He said having a knife.

As I embrace for my mutation.

''Let her go. NOW!'' A Voice said.

It was Mikey.

He came back.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything!

Chapter 15  
No one pov

''Let her go. NOW!'' The now furious turtle said angrily and gritted his teeth.

''Or else?'' He held the canister and cut the knife.

Mikey made lunged for her. Only it was too late.

The guy smirked. Cassie screamed in pain.

Mikey tackled the mad man.

''What did you do to her?!'' He shouted.

Before the crazed man can answered.

''Mike. Let him go.'' A voice said.

He gasped.

Cassie was now mutant teenage turtle.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything!

Chapter 16

"Cassie?'' Mikey finally said.

Then he turned to the guy and punched him in the face.

He ran to Cassie. Cassie busted out of tears.

Tears fall on her cheeks.

''Cas. Everything is going to be okay.'' He assured her.

''Okay?! I ruined your life.'' The girl shouted.

''Cassie, your always beautiful.'' He said as he hugged her.

Cassie looked at the ground.

''Cassie, looked at me.''

''No.''

''You hate me. This wouldn't happened because of the kiss.'' said the sobbing Cassie.

Mikey signed at the stubborn emotional teen he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

''I love you, Cassie,'' He confessed.

Only Cassie kissed him back.

''I loved you too.'' They kissed.  
Mike punched him again and tied him off.

He called the police he grabbed Cassie in bride made style.

As he threw the smoke bomb.

They were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 17-Forget and Cassie part 1

That night Cassie and Michelangelo decided to watched movie and it was called the Lorax.

After the movie was over He ran to the guest room upstairs and closed the door and threw himself on the bed.

He felt scarred to life. He never forgive his brothers and he even said he is not Hamato anymore or their brother anymore. And he meant it.

He was in his bedroom he was hiding in the darkness. And he did not bother to turned on the lights.

After he said good bye to his kitty friend He said,

''I hope I never ever see you again! Do yourself an favor and never looked for me! Good bye jerks!'' He said.

Mikey admit he didn't mean what he said.

After his brothers told him off and called him screw off and he have enough.

He knew his brothers loved him. But sometimes that is enough for turtle to take.

He loved them too even he found new friend. He missed his older brothers.

He missed Leo's bossiness, Raph's aggressive antics and even Donnie making fool of himself in front of April.  
He snickered at that thought.

Under that he returned the favor by smile.

He just want them to smile.

Even in the dark times he is still smiling. Sometimes they wonder how he does it.

He know how he does it.

By being at their side and being brother.

But their not brothers anymore.

But he is still angry and will never forgive them.

Ever he said.

But they need him as he need them.

He sighed.

He need to find his brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 18-Forgive and forget and Cassie? part 2

''It's time.'' He said.

''Mikey!'' gasped Cassie. Then she said.

''We are way too young to have baby!'' she scolded him.

That was not the news he was going to tell his girlfriend.

''Cassie! Where did you get that idea heck to no!'' He shouted.

''Gross!'' He have the same expression Cassie have. ''No we are going to meet the guys!'' He shouted once again.

''The guys! That what you were trying to tell me?'' She said to her relief her boyfriend shook his head yes.

''Well come on! Let's go meet them! Oh thank god!'' She said and practically ran out of the door.

Her boyfriend shrugged and ran after her.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything!

2012 series. This is not the last story! The last story will come soon!

Chapter 19-Forgive and Cassie part three.

''Hah! Too slow! Like turtle do!'' Michelangelo laughed.

''Ally loop Right back atcha! '' yelled Cassie and jumped over him.

''Face it you're slow!'' joked Cassie.

''Dude!'' yelled her boyfriend.

''What, Dude!'' Cassie yelled and playfully teased him

''Dude! that's hurtful stereotype!'' Mikey said pretending to be offending.

''Whatever! I'm so going to beat you!'' yelled Cassie and rushed past her boyfriend.

''HEY!'' yelled Mikey and ran after his girlfriend. The two adorable goofballs run in the sunset happily.

To get his girl back, He fell just as he predicted Cassie came to his rescue.

''Mike! What's wrong?'' yelled Cassie concernedly. Just as he predict his girlfriend will not only feel sorry for him but scolded him.

''Mike! Be more careful!'' scolded Cassie as she helped him up.

''Can you walk?'' Cassie said anxiously.

''Yes,'' He got up but ran on his feet. ''To the finish line!'' Yelled Mikey.

''That it! You're dead meat!'' She yelled and chased after him.  
His girlfriend ram into him and hold against the tree.

She's going to kill me! Came the thought on Mike's head. Only to his thought there was kiss on the cheek.

He sighted in relief. Only hit to his arms. ''Do it again, you won't lived. Got it?'' said Cassie.

Mikey shook his head quickly. He did not want to lose his head and his life.

But Cassie and Michelangelo hold each other's hands and ran into the sunset to find the guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 is up!

But that's not the last chapter yet! New chapters are arriving soon.

I do not owned anything but I owned Cassie.

I sadly do not owned TMNT.

Chapter 20-Finally Forgive

It was damp morning. Everything was beautiful.

The birds were singing and everything you see in your eyes are complete.

The month was over.

And there is new future in life.

The last we stopped our heroes they were at April's farmhouse.

"Are you sure this is the place?'' Cassie asked.

''Yes it is.'' Mikey said.

As he knocked on the door.

April opened the door and said

''Hello. How can I help you?'' She said.

''Hi April!'' Michelangelo waved and said.

April was speechless but finally said. ''MIKEY!'' She practically screamed.

The next minute he was on the ground with April on top of him.

Cassie only said,

''What the heck?'' she said.

The others came in the room.

''April! What the heck-'' They were about to say. Only saw April smiling and laughing.

And to their eyes was their younger brother! Mikey! And it was him. It was really him.

It is really their baby brother.

Everyone joined in. The next minute Mikey was on the floor again. But this time he was laughing tears of joy.

He as helped up by Cassie. Then he introduced Cassie to April and the guys.

There was hugging and screaming.

It was good feeling for everyone. The good news Mikey now forgive them and is now at home.

Cassie is staying with them also.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything!

2012 series.

Not last chapter yet.

Chapter 20-Thoughts

No one's pov

It been while after their younger brother left them.

For them it been wonderful. Okay fine it was not wonderful.

But their brother was angry at them for never having faith in him.

That night he have enough and just ran away. It was all their fault.

But he actually came back.

And they are brothers that should it be.  
Cassie and Mikey still didn't tell them they are couple.

They will tell them.

I hope.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything!

Chapter 22 is up! The last chapter is coming soon.

Chapter 22-Girls talks

Cassie's POV

The guys were training and are in the woods. So it was just April and I. ''Let's do Girl's night!'' April cheered.

I nodded. Whatever that is. I thought. The room was silent and the TV was off.

I have friend named Kali she used to lived in Cove City only she moved to LA. She ditched me to meet the Hollywood kids.

I never talked to Kali in years because of that.

I never experience with friends. If someone said one word or waved. I run away.

My friend was my home in Cove City, My mom, dad and brothers.

Now their gone.

So I been lonely the rest of my life. Until I met Michelangelo. The only girl is April.

I rarely talked to her not even the other turtles and Casey.

I only talked to Mikey.

Because I don't want to be betrayed and alone.

So Mike is pretty much the only turtle I trust.

I looked at my charm bracelet ever since I was baby. The bracelet: It said the word, To be loved. I tugged at it. For some reason that makes me feel better.

"'Hi.'' April said.

''Are you talking to me?'' I asked.

I looked at the ground avoiding eye content. Meeting new people and mutants make me very nervous.

Again, I only trust Mike and that all.

''Yes, you silly.'' She said and laughed.

''Are you calling me silly?'' I said and frowned.

Suddenly I felt sad once again.

''That's just expression.'' She explained.

''Oh.'' I replied. My cheeks turned beet red.

''My name is April. April O'Neil. How are you doing?''

Is she trying to talk to me?

''My name is Cassie.'' I said. I wanted to say something only keep on tugging at my bracelet around my fingers.

Then stopped as the ginger redhead tapped me. I sighed in annoyance. Will she drop it?! I thought just ready to snapped.

''Do you want to do anything?'' She said again.

''How about you dropped it and leave me alone!'' I said annoyed with her and ran off.

But April ran after me and said.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''Why do you think I'm okay?!'' I said, now with lot of emotions.

''Well you are crying and your eyes are red.'' She said stubbornly.

I fell on the floor as she comforted me.

''I'm so sorry! I just don't want to be alone.'' I sobbed and as she wiped away my tears.

''Shh. It's okay. Come on let's make hot chocolate.'' She said.

And we did.

I told her everything.

''Cassie, I didn't know.'' She said.

''It's alright.'' I lied and stared at my feet.

''Cassie. No. I want you to calm down. Everything going to be alright.'' She said firmly and hugged me.

I hugged her back.

The next minute

We were chatting like we are old friends.

''So you loved Mikey?'' She asked.

''Yes!'' I said and laughed.

''Thanks.'' I said.

I now trust everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not owned anything!

2012 series.

Chapter 23

Cassie's POV

Today was beautiful day.

April and I are now friends. We tell each other everything that is going on in our lives.

Raphael and Casey taught me new moves especially about kicking some dude's butt.

I smirked at that thought. Leo taught me about swords and how to move them.

Mikey and I cooked our foods for the guys.

They loved it.

I made my own bandana. How? Easy sewing machine and cloth and some pins.

My mom before she died taught me how to sew my own clothes.

The bandana was done. The guys praised my work.

The color was teal. Teal is one of my favorite color. It reminds me of the beautiful ocean in Cove City.

I put it on.

I already have my own weapon: Easy and done. Brains, fits and lute.

I'm kidding! Hah you babies actually thought that was a lute was my weapon.

The right answer is the swords.

To be fair, I was only kidding. No I wasn't. I thought as I smirked.

-The next day in training-

I got my swords and hit Casey's bat. I flipped him.

''OWW, Cassie hit where you aim!'' said Casey.

''You mean like that? I'm not the one of the ground.''

I replied. Everyone laughed, Mikey smiled at me.

I smiled at him too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter:24: Nightmares

I do not own anything! 2012 series. Still Cassie's POV.

-That night-

The farmhouse was silent.

That's not all what you think.

-Meanwhile in my room-

I kept on screaming and crying.

''NO...STOP!'' I screamed. I kicked and screamed.

I wailed and screamed as hot tears glinted on my cheeks.

I tired to blinked the flinging hot tears. Only I can't.

-My dream world-

''Where am I?'' I thought.

Only at my old house.

In the Cove City.

''Cassie!''

''Mom?!'' Another figures came. '' ''Dad! Then I saw my older brothers.

I saw my brothers and my parents.

''Cassie come with us!'' They boomed.

''No! I won't! How you hurt me enough!'' I cried.

''Cassie joined us!'' They aid.

''No! I won't. STOP!'' I cried, as they chased me.

I tired to get out of my dream.

Only I can't.

''STOP!'' I cried.

Then hit me.

I was trapped me.

''We got her now!'' An voice said.

''Shut up Dave!'' An two voices replied.

Is them really! The Dream beavers are back!

See you in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

This take place after the event of The Croaking and the next episode in season three: In Dream.

I do not own anything. 2012 series. But I owned Cassie. Sadly I still do not owned TMNT.

Chapter 25-The illusion we are

-Donnie's dream-

Where was I?

I looked at the city lights and disgusting air.

I was in New York!

But how did I get there? I kept on running.

How is this possible?! I thought. As I hid in the trash can.

I lived in the sewers.

But this is low even for me.

''Missed me?'' An voice said.

''Boo!'' I screamed like coward that I was. I quickly got out.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm back! The last chapter is coming!

I do not owned TMNT.

Chapter 26-Wake up

-The next morning-

It turns out Donnie and Cassie were not the only one.

Leo, Raphael and Mike can't wake up either.

''Wake up!'' April said. They did not budged.

So, Casey went to go to the store hopefully they can cured their friends.

If not they are doomed.

-Find out in the next chapter!-


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own anything! 2012 series.

Chapter 27-Meet Bernie

-At the store-

Casey was in the store. The weird part was no one was there. It was like ghost town. Only very creepy and vintage old fashion place that you see on billboard.

''Okay.'' said Casey totally creeped out.

It was quite.

Until there was book on the counter.

Curiously he went over there and grabbed the book.  
He stared blankly at it. He knew it was book. It was that type books scientist would read to their students.

What the heck! He thought. As he read it. For sure it was not in English.

It was some language that he can't put his finger on it. Was it Russian? German? Swedish? The boy thought only shook his head. Denoting he read.

Denoting... DENOTING!

He thought again.

-The Flashback-  
''Denoting means wishes and dreams.'' April said to him as they went to the store.

-The flashback ended-

''I need to tell Red to check this out!'' He said, about to leave.

Only face to face with an creep with chainsaw!


	28. Chapter 28

I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

Chapter 28-Meet Bernie part two

''Are you jacked?'' Casey shouted and jumped out of the way avoiding the crazed creep.

''Me jacked?! You just put the word in jeopardy!'' yelled the crazed man.

Casey just laughed at the old crazy man. Only his laughter stopped as he realized none of them are laughing.

He cleared his throat and said.'' Wait are you for really?'' He sputtered out.

''Yes!'' The old man shouted then continued. ''This book is not any other book! This would put mankind in great danger and world destruction!'' He shouted.

Casey just stared at him. But the rebel can't believe he put this thoughts in his head.

But this kook is right!

''My name is Bernie.'' He said and offered hand. Only the teen pushed him away.

''My friends are in trouble! They are in trance. Like I don't know.'' The teen said baffled.

The realization glint in Bernie's eyes.

''Dream beavers.'' He said.

''Really? My friends are in danger-'' Casey said only Bernie interrupted him.

''No! Dream beavers.'' He said explained what the mystical creatures were.

''They are gathering in one dreams. To control their minds in trance.'' shouted Casey.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

Chapter-29 Fight together part one

Meanwhile at the farmhouse things were crazy as usual.  
It turned out this weird situation turned worse.

"Come on Casey. Come on.'' April said.

-With Casey-

Bernie is still crazed again.

His chainsaw run out of power. Casey signed in relief.

''Fine. I tell you. Years ago before you were born,'' The old man said then continued.

''I used to be scientist.'' ''Really how is that working now?'' Casey said and smirked.

The old man groaned then said.'' Look, do you want to heard it or not?!'' Casey was silent.

''I used to have theory that our dreams take part in dimension.

While I was trying to find out my theory. It turns this evil forces called the Dream Beavers.

''That can invaded everyone dreams as we know Then to keep them awake I kept this book,'' He held the book.

''That trapped them in their own dreams.  
This book means dream plug in Latin.'' He explained.

-Meanwhile with the turtles-

Cassie's pov

''Guys!'' I shouted. Only Mikey fell out of nowhere. Unlucky on top of me!

''Hey Mike!'' I shouted.

''Hey Cassie!'' He cheered.

''Hey get off!'' I shouted angrily and he got up. Mike helped me up.

I found the others.

''Did we lost them?'' I said.

''Hey sweetheart.'' An voice said. ''You guys again.'' I groaner and stomped my feet.

''Oh, crap.'' I groaned.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

Chapter-30 Fight together part two

The turtles and Cassie fight them. Only they went into comic book world.

''Hey we are in new world!'' Mikey shouted. The others face palmed except Cassie who just smiled at him.

''AHHHH!'' They screamed as they went in vortex.

Once again the youngest turtle was on top of Cassie again He got off the poor helpless Cassie who is trying to focused her balance and hopefully wake up from this horrible nightmare.

-Meanwhile with April-

April was trying to connect with her friends' dreams. Only it was not working.

Only Donnie and the others stopped breathing.

''Guys! No! Casey please hurry up!'' She cried and cried on their bodies.

-Meanwhile-

''Where are we now?'' The turtles said.

''Uh guys where is the rest of my body?'' Cassie said panicked.

The others looked at Cassie only realized their rest of their bodies was not there.

''Lunch!'' Dire the Beaver said and the other beavers agreed.

The turtles looked and saw pizza oven. And the pizza oven roared with excitement.

''AHHHHHH!'' screamed the turtles and Cassie.  
-With April-

''Come on Casey! Hurry up!'' April said.

''Red?'' said an voice. And the girl turned around and it was Casey!

''Where the heck have you been? And why is he here?'' said April furiously and looked at the old man.

''Red! He's cool. He is going to help us... I hope.'' said the boy who received an dirty look from the old man.

''Bernie.'' He said and looked at Casey bitterly.

''I know we met.'' April said and rolled her eyes. "So what do you have in mind?'' She said.

Casey angrily hit the dream plug with his hockey stick.

''We are free!'' said the beavers.

The turtle and Cassie woke up.

Everyone looked up feared for their lives except Raphael, Casey and Cassie.  
Only the Dread beaver were just small little colorful creatures.

The turtles, Cassie, Casey and April growled.

Instead of The turtles and Cassie are afraid of them. The beavers are now scared of them.

''Oh darts.'' said the leader Beaver and looked at the angry mutants and humans.

''Can we go to candy land?'' said Dave curiously and out of the blue.

''Shut up Dave!'' chorused the other beavers then disappeared.

''That's outrage! I stay awake for thirteen years for this?!'' Bernie said then yawned and fell asleep.

''Who is that?'' Cassie said.

''Long story.'' April said.

Casey and Donnie guided Bernie to his shop.

''So, did April kissed me?'' said Donnie.

''Keep on dreaming.'' Casey said and rolled his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

I owned Cassie. Sadly I do not owned TMNT.

Chapter 31-The Vision quest

Cassie's POV

Today was beautiful day.

I got out bed and found Mike making breakfast.

''Are we going to tell them?'' I said.

''Well. I'm not sure how they are react.'' He confessed as I poured orange juice in the cups.

''We can't keep on doing this.'' I said and scolded and looked at his baby blue eyes.

''Maybe, you're right.'' He said.

''Don't sweat it, Cassie. We will tell them.'' He said and smiled at me.

''Promise.'' I said.

''Like turtle do.'' He said and flipped the bacons.

I kissed him on cheek.

''And what leaves me?'' I said.

''Like girlfriend do.'' He said.

We laughed.

After breakfast Leo went to explored in the woods.

I was worried. His leg may have healed. But that does stopped me from being worried.

Before my mother died, my mother was nurse. So I watched her move and that's how I good at nursing them back to health and giving them lollipop at the end.

The others assured me especially he is fearless leader.

He will be okay.

I hope.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not owned anything.

This is not the last chapter.

I only owned Cassie. Sadly I do not owned TMNT.

Chapter:32

-Cassie's POV-

I was still worried about Leo.

His leg may have been healed and all.

And I'm called ''Miss Tough'' by many people and my ex friend Kali.

Because I never really experienced any scaring things and I will to do to proved people wrong I'm not damsel in distress.

And I can fight what I want. That's how good I'm at self defense.

I'm little competitive and refused to lose to the person.

The guys said I will never win after they beat me in many games so many times.

Let's say. They learned the hard way.

I will do anything to win.

At the minute I was fretting if Leo ever making it and Mike is comforting me.

I know Leo can take care of himself.

It's just something in the woos is isn't right.

The guys and April told me about their adventures in the woods.

Ever since I was little I disobeyed my parents and went behind their backs.

Until my mom said.'' Cassie,'' in an low warning voice.

''If you goes to the woods again. The gooey goblin will get you.''

I was scarred the rest of my life. My brothers poke fun at me and always taunted my way to school.

Just because I didn't want to go in the woods.

 **Mom, that jerk.**

 **Fine. The Leo problem.**

Until the door opened it.

Oh thank god!

It was Leo!

He was in the doorway and perplexed expression.

I gasped.

-To be continued in Chapter 33!-


	33. Chapter 33

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

This is not the last chapter yet.

Right now, Chapter 33 is up!

Chapter 33-

I'm worried.

But After Leo told what happened.

So after that they are going in the woods to find their true inner ninja in the woods.

''Be careful.'' I said and kissed Mike on the lips.

Everyone grasped.

''Guys, Mikey is my boyfriend.'' I finally said.

''And Cassie is my girl.'' Mikey said.

Everyone except April were still surprised but happy for us.

And then the last good byes.

They are gone.  
After they left.

''I beat Red over this wood! And Cassie, I can do this in my sleep!'' He said.

I turned to him.

''What did you just **SAY?'' I hissed and turned to him.**

 **''Okay April let's show Jones what us girls can do!'' I said as I crackled my knuckles as they turned white.**

 **Jones' face turned pale.**

 **I smiled smugly.**

 **As April hand me wood.**

 **I chopped it. And it landed in shredded pieces.**

 **''It's on Jones!'' I shouted.**

 **Even I'm having fun destroying Jones' butt.**

 **I was still worrying.**

 **What if they never make it?**

 **What if**

 **I will never see Mikey ever again.**

 **I sighed as tears landed on my cheek.**

 **It quite obviously I will never see Mikey ever again.**


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-34-I love you part 1

I was still worried.

I mean I know they said their in the woods practically safe and sound.

I may not seen like when I was with the showdown with Casey.

I'm not saying that because Mike is my boyfriend.

I just loved him.

I mean what can I do without the world without him?

Remembered that I was sad and just wanted to be alone.

And thought the world hated me.

Until Michelangelo came in my life and things started to make sense.

I want him.

I don't know what to do.

I will be mess.

Would you say that?

It will be no fun without Mikey.

My Mikey.

If you are hearing this.

 **I love you.**


	35. Chapter 35

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.  
This is not the final chapter.

-Cassie's POV-

Chapter-35 I love you part 2

As we were done fooling around.

I ran upstairs and ran in my room and locked the door.

I wanted peace and quite to write in my journal.

I finally did.

This time I wasn't upset or have mixed emotions.

I... I just want to talk about Mike. It just I'm worried. What if they are not safe?

What if I will be ever be the same?

I missed him.

He taught me about life.

And Life is not sailboat of sadness.

If he died.

I will never see him again.

I loved him.

I keep on saying this.

Until I ran into him.

Everything will be alright they always say.

What if...  
Tears fell on the page of my journal.

I didn't even bothered wiped away from my cheeks.

It just all of my life no one really loved me or showed what life really is.

Mikey is my friend.

If he is gone.

Then I'm gone.

It just that simple.

I loved him.

I loved him so much.

-Mikey's POV-

As we went in woods.

If only I have pizza.

I sighed.

I missed Cassie.

As the others left tears fell in the pound.

No. I firmly thought.

I need to be strong.

-Together-

My love.

My love.

Who we are.

You are my girl.

You are my boy.

Together we are complete.

I love you.

I love what you are.

I will find you.

I love you.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own anything. 2012 series.

This is not the last chapter. I tell you when the last chapter is.

Sadly, I still do not owned TMNT.

Chapter-36

-Cassie's POV-

I was on the couch. I was nervous wreck.

The TV was silent it have cobwebs and dust.

I have not touched it in weeks.

Even if Mike is on his quest.

He still does not want me in my flunk.

I got off the couch and stretched.

I opened the fridge.

Ice Cream Kitty hand me orange soda. ''Thank you, kitty.'' I said.

She purred and lick her paws.

''You are so cute!'' I gushed.

She closed the fridge.

I went outside.

''Hah! Look who finally show up?'' Casey said.

I rolled my eyes.

''What are you even doing?'' He said.

''Kicking your butt.'' He said and shrugged.

''Jones! Are you talking smack in my face! April hand me the wood.

Let's show Jones what is really done.'' I kicked the wood.

The wood splintered into many pieces.

Suddenly it was quite all of suddenly.

Then I finally turned around.  
They were walking like they owned the place and all cool like.

They were warriors.

'' **It's time we are going back to New York.'' Leo said.**


	37. Chapter 37

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

-Cassie's POV

Chapter-37

We packed.

I was going to really to missed this place.

Even though I been here just for weeks.

''Good bye Doc.'' Don said to chicken with serious big brain problem.

Now I know why they said to bring your big brain.

Seriously that thing is so huge! I felt like barfing.

No. Wait. I told myself.

I didn't.

Just so you we were in wacky old car that possessed Donnie.

It is very long story that I really do not want to discussed.

''You two sicken me.'' After Raphael said and saw

Donnie and Mike hugged each other pets.

For some reason I will never forget that in my life.

We went in the new party wagon we just fixed.

''New York City we come!'' I yelled.

As Everyone high five.

Look out Kraang!

The heroes are back!


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own anything. 2012 series.

Chapter-38 The Uprise part one

As Casey was the driver and April was the passenger.

Where was us mutants? We were in the trunk.

I clutched my bracelet.

Just be careful, everyone

I thought.

As I read the words

 **printed on my bracelet it said**

 **To be loved.**

I wanted to cried. But I know I have to stay strong for the guys.

Until guard said.

''Intruders, you can't passed the gates of New York.'' He said then he left.

But as he left.

He have bolt that is device that can mind controlled you.

Who will have that kind of power?

The kraang!

As The car left only went to an different positions.

The turtles and I fell over.

It was bumpy.

But it was not that kind of ride you want to be on.

Will we be saved?

I thought. Those were the only words in my head.

Well.

Will we?


	39. Chapter 39-The uprise part 2

I do not owned anything.

2012 series. This is two part to **The Uprise.**

 **Enjoy! This is not the last chapter.**

Chapter 39-The uprise part two

Will we be alright?

Came the only thought in my head.

That's it! My heat skipped an beat.

I'm going to died. I thought.

Only we landed perfectly and pushed past the guards.

And in NYC.

As we got up.

My face was greener then usual.

I wanted to puked. Because of that idiot.

I stared at Jones angrily.

While Raphael told him off for me.

Luckily I kept it cool and steady.

And did not puked.

As we went in their old lair.

It was bust up.

We went passed it.

After Donnie cheered and said.'' Like turtle do.'' He said after he cracked the system.

Course I replied back.''Really? Is that really the time?'' I said.

Until we went in the mysterious part of the sewer.

And saw familiar rat.

'' **SPLINTER!'' The turtles cried.**

 **''Wait what?'' I said as surprised as them.**


	40. Chapter 40

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-40

"Splinter!'' yelled the turtles.

''Wait what?'' I said as surprised as them.

I followed them as Casey and April chased after us.

Splinter's eyes was crazed and all animal like.

And was confused, hungry and sad.

Only he attacked us.

We fight him off only the turtles said.

''We are your sons.

Your our father. sensei.'' They said.

''Sensei. You are Hamato Yoshi.'' Leo said.

Only the laser came and attack him.

Until everything went black,

-With Splinter-

The rat was chewing through the gates and trying to get out.

Only no such luck.

He finally opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in room.

But where?

Until cold voice said.

''I always know you were rat, Hamato Yoshi.'' An voice said.

It was the Shredder!


	41. Chapter 41

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-41

-Cassie's POV-

The turtles were not just upset.

They were enraged.

And their were not going to lost their master to that monster.

I shivered at that thought.

I need to help them.

Why?

I know how lost I was when my family left me.

I pushed past the pain and said.

''Guys, I can help you.'' I insisted.

They were about to protested only saw the determination and fierce look gleamed in my eyes.

As I looked at them with the very start.

''I need to help you. You have Jones and Miss Red.

But I can help. Why? I have lost many.

But I'm not going to give up hope now.

The only way is going to start is let me help you.'' I said.

The guys sighed but give in.

''Awesome, I smirked and looked up.

''We need plan.'' I suddenly said.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-42

''Awesome,'' I smirked.

''We need plan.'' I suddenly said.

"'Your in luck I have plan.'' I replied.

Everyone turned to me and have baffled expressions on their faces.

As we whispered and hustled.

-With Splinter-

''Oh Rat you don't know many years I wanted to destroyed you and your little family.'' The monster said.

"'Do you want cheese?'' an fly guy said.

As Splinter looked up at the fly.

Only too bad for him the fly gobbled it all up.

I hissed. The others did the same thing.

Just wait I get your hands on you little maggot-

Only my thoughts being interrupted by the leader in blue.

''Ninjas let's do this!'' He said.

We jumped out of our hiding pot in the light.

The turtles and I went to fight the little maggot; While Casey and April coaxed the crazed the misunderstood, crazed master.

April who was telling him who he really is and not what others who make up what the belief he is.

''You are not an rat!

You are Hamato Yoshi!'' shouted April.

And that trance bring him back to normal.

''Please don't grabbed me by the face again.'' Casey said still horrified at that experience.

We were about to be eating alive.

Only saved by Splinter.

The turtles ran to their father and saved him.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-43  
-Cassie's POV-

We were back at the party wagon.

We were finally safe and sound.

Everyone was tired.

As we were about to leave.

Tiger Claw popped out of known where.

''You will not escaped!'' He hissed.

I know that is so creepy!

I know how does he do that?!

He's ninja. But it's beyond creepy!

''You were coming with me.'' He hissed.

He came out of no where and grabbed me.

''Cassie!'' The guys, April, Casey and Splinter shouted.

''GUYS!'' I cried.

''CASSIE! We have to go back!'' Mike cried.

Only I was gone.  
And nobody can do about it.

Guys,... If you hearing this.  
Please rescue me.


	44. Chapter 44-In the darkness part 1

I do not own anything.

Chapter-44 In the darkness

Suddenly they said world flashed out of my eyes. Now I'm gone.

I sighed.

I'm weak.

''Now stay in!'' kissed Tiger Claw.

He pushed me in the cage.

I thrown face smacked on the floor.

I wanted to get out.

I missed the guys.

I missed April, Casey's arrogance, Raphael and Leo always but heads with each other,

Donnie being nerd, Sensei and Mikey.

I missed you.

I love you.

Just reach me.

Okay? I'm gone.

Tired, hungry and dirty.

I blinked tears as tears fell on my cheek.

I missed you.

I loved you.

I will probably never see you again.

I subbed until

at the very moment I didn't have no tears left.

I loved him.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series. This is not the last chapter.

This is part two for In the Darkness.

Chapter-44 In the darkness part two

-Cassie's POV-

"'Ugh!'' I groaned. As light affected me.

Suddenly light headedness affected me.

My mouth was like the Sahara Desert. Moist and damp.

I needed water now.

Before I died.

''Freak! Master Shredder wants you to drink up!'' said Fishface.

''Who are you calling freak? I'm not the one grilled in grease as fish sticks.'' I retorted.

''Washed your tongue girl.'' He said and growled.

I took three sips of my water.

I stared at it.

When will I get out of this nightmare?

Mikey! Please saved me!

Came the only words in my head.

Tears fell on the cold floor.

Please...Mikey

 **I love you.**

 **As I said as tears fell on my cheeks.**


	46. Chapter 46- Into the darkness part three

I do not own anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-46 Into the darkness part three

The nightmare just started.

I was in the mist.

I was in Cove City again.

Only saw my family and Mikey?! I thought.

Wait.

How is this possible?

''Mikey! It's really you!'' I cheered.

And ran to hugged me.

''Do I know you?'' He said in annoyed voice.

''Yes you do. I'm your girlfriend.'' I said.

''Cassie. Cassandra Mary Thomas.'' I replied.

''Wait. Why will I like total nerd like you?'' He said.

''Wait we dated? Is our relationship important to you? I trusted you!''

I said on verge on tears.

''Wait. Are you crying?'' He asked worried.

''What baby.'' He said and walked off.

''Mike! Mikey! Michelangelo! Mike! MICHELANGELO!'' I shouted.

I was gone.

I was alone.

I started to cried like baby that I was.

I missed you.

Please come for.

I thought as I breathed for air.

I subbed and kicked myself until I have no tears left.

 **Mikey, please.**

 **I loved you.**

 **Do you loved me?**


	47. Chapter 47

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-47 **Into the darkness part four**

 **-With Mike-**

 **I couldn't really sleep.**

 **I have very feeling.**

 **The guys said we have to wait tomorrow for to saved her.**

 **But I need to saved Cassie now!**

 **Where is she?!**

 **I remembered Tiger Claw captured her.**

 **I went to go through my texts.**

 **-With Cassie-**

 **I was still crying.**

 **So I got my phone out.**

 **Where R U?-Mikey**

 **Why do you cared?**

 **I love you Cassie-**

 **Mikey**

 **Fine. I'm at shredder's lair.**

 **Don't worried Cassie,**

 **I will saved you.**

 **-Mike**

 **Okay. Shredder and his goons are coming! Hurry and stay safe!**

 **Like turtle do!-M**

 **My oh Mikey.**

 **-Cassie-**

 **I smiled.**

 **My Mikey.**

 **He will never changed.**

 **I grinned and looked at the window.**

 **He will never changed.**

 **I loved you too.**


	48. Chapter 48

I do not owned.

Chapter-48 Getting serious

This is not the last chapter.

''I'm idiot!'' shouted Michelangelo said in his room.

''This is all of my fault. I'm screw up.''

I stared at the floor.

''No! Go get her! You loved her! Let's go on mission to save her!''  
He said firmly.

''Time for good cop,'' As I put on the black shaded glasses.

''And Bad Cop! Yeah boy! Booyasha!'' He shouted.

He sneaked around and rolled on the floor.

He opened the window and closed it.

''They messed with my girl. I come after you.''

He said and stared at the reflections of the moon.

-End of Chapter 48-


	49. Chapter 49-Game plan

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

This is not the last chapter.

Chapter-49 The Game plan

Mikey crawled on the floor and grabbed foot ninja.

And the next minute he was in the uniform.

He changed his bandana to black one.

He put ski masked on.

He crawled on the floor.

''Cassie!'' He whispered.

Cassie awaked up and finally looked up.

She was about to screamed only Mikey covered her mouth and shushed her.

She mouthed Mike.

''Don't worry Cassie. I get you out of this.'' He got keys from the door and actually unlocked the cage.

''I see the ninja freak is here.'' An voice said.

He got in fighting trance and spotted with his own eyes shredder and his goons are here.

''This is for hurting my girl!'' Mike said and kicked Tiger Claw's sprout.

Tiger Claw's nose started to bleed.

Only Mikey roundhouse them and grabbed Cassie in bride style and

CRASH! They crashed into the window.

And landed safely.

''I loved you.'' Cassie said and kissed him on the lips.

They went back to the pizza place.

"Do the guys know?'' She said.

Mike opened the door.

Only face to face with enraged mutants and humans.

''We all know right.'' Leo said.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-50

The angry mutants and humans were waiting for the turtle in orange to say something.

While they nursed the girl's cuts.

''How did you rescued so fast?'' They asked.

''Mikey saved me from Shredder's goons.''' The girl said then realized what she just said.

''Oops.'' She muttered apologize to her boyfriend.

''Michelangelo. Please explained.'' Sensei said.

Mike give in and told what happened.

''So I went on mission on solo.'' He said.

''What are you insane?!'' The three older brothers and Casey said only be hit by cane by Splinter.

''Continued.'' April said.

''I know. But I couldn't just stay here and do nothing.

Cassie was at risk.

And I can't allowed that.'' He said then blushed.

They understand but they still were upset.

But everyone was impressed and they all went back to hit the hay.

''Thanks for saving me.'' Cassie said and kissed him on the lips.

Mike and his girl both kissed.

This is not the last chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not owned anything.

After they saved the day and the world.

Cassie walked in Donatello's lab and said.

''Donnie.''

''Uh...'' said the turtle in purple.

''After the events, I want to be human.'' Cassie said.

''That's fine. Wait...WHAT... WHY CASSIE?!'' He said and shouted.

''I guess I just want to be myself again.''

''I tired that on Karai and the results did not worked.'' He replied.

''How do you know if you don't tired?'' The stubborn girl said and crossed her arms.

He sighed.

And gathered the others in.

''Are you sure about this?'' Mike asked and glared at her.

''Yes. I want to do this.'' Cassie said.

''Cassie. All I want you do is to relaxed.'' Donnie said and

blasted the retro mutagen on her.

-forty minutes later-

''Cassie. Are you alright?''

The girl opened her eyes and saw her friends and her boyfriend.

She was surprised her wiggled three hands didn't feel weird.

Until she gasped and felt hair.

She was human!


	52. Chapter 52

I do not owned anything.

2012 series. This is not the last chapter

Chapter-52

''Cassie, you are'' The others said.

Mike took her hands.

''Beautiful.'' He said and shot the looks at the guys.

Cassie has beautiful long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore t- shirt that is green stripes, pants with boots.

''Thanks man.'' She said.

-With the Shredder-

''The rat and those turtles!'' howled the Shredder angrily.

''Boss-'' The henchman said only be shut up by his cold glare.

''No. You failed me.

I want you to killed Splinter and those freaks.'' He said.

''I think I know how.'' said voice.

The shredder and the henchman looked at the mysterious person impatiently.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-53

-At school- (Cassie's POV)

I'm going to April's school.

I will stayed with her to lived with her little bit.

Then I'm going to lived in my own home.

I got my books only I tripped.

''Oh! I'm so sorry!'' An girl apologized.

''My name is Dallas Reid. I moved from Texas to here.'' She said.

''My name's Cassie.'' I said and walked off.

-With Dallas-

(Dallas' POV)

I dug my phone out of the pocket and called the Shredder.

''Shredder. I found her!'' I said.


	54. Chapter 54

Cassie's POV

I do not own anything. 2012 series.

Chapter-54

I may only been at school for elementary school then my family left me.

I homeschooled myself.

So as April said school.

I understand that.

The teachers loved me.

I have homework. I did it all in third period and went to the library.

I did it just fine. But that the new kid?

Something is not right.

And I'm going to find out.


	55. Chapter 55-The new leader

I do not own anything.

New characters are in this chapter and things are going to get crazy.

Also this event that take place Casey Jones and the Underworld.

This is not the last chapter.

Chapter-55

-Casey's POV-

So New York is saved. The guys battled dudes in Dimension X.

While they were having all of the fun in Dimension X. I was stuck being nurse and searched for supplies.

Is that all they think of me an pack worm?!

I thrown my journal in rage and kept on writing.

Casey Jones does not do that!

Fine beside that Goons are still there ruining our city.

There some goons who they are all cool.

Their called themselves

The Purple Dragons.

I caught them on the spot robbing.

I got them and hit them up with my bat.

''What are you doing hockey boy?''

I turned around.

''Hun. The new leader of the purple dragons.'' He said.

Until he hit me with me my puck.

I landed on the floor in pain.

He left with the money.

Until punch hit me.

I almost have him!

Until everything went black.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not owned anything.

-Cassie's POV-

The next day.

I got up extra early. And grabbed apple from the basket and said good bye to

Mr. O'Neil.

I got my bike and hopped on it.

The next minute I was gone.

Something about Dallas is not right.

As I bite hard on the apple.

I grabbed my journal and started to write in it.

I was about to leave.

Only April came and said.

''Hey Cassie! I did not see you this morning. Where were you?'' She asked.

''I'm morning riser.'' I said and bit my tongue.

Until bruised Casey came who was holding ice pack and moaning.

''Hey what happened to you? Looks like you hit by bus.'' I said avoiding warning look from April.

''Wow. You just notice.'' Casey said and rolled his eyes.

''So what's wrong?''

Casey sighed but he whispered.

''I got cornered by the Purple Dragons. So I'm going tonight.''

Before we protest. He left.

''I can't believe you talked me into this!'' I said angrily at Jones.

''Wait. Who me?'' He said innocently and winked his eyes at me.

''You could have asked Raph. He would like bash heads with you.'' I replied.

''They didn't believed me.'' He said.

''Wow. The tales of The boy who cried Purple Dragons.'' I replied.

''Shut up.'' Jones said.

''Wait. Who me?'' I said and asked innocently.

It's Payback time.

Casey angrily stomped off while I followed him.

What we did not know we were being followed.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not owned anything. 2012  
series.

What we did not know

someone was watching us.

Until shadow came out of known where and kicked me in the stomach.

I ducked and in trance in slow motion I grabbed pole hold on it and punched them in the stomach.

The shadow angrily lunged at me only I jumped out of the way and they tripped me.

We both rolled on the floor in the alley.

Casey swing his bat only got knocked out.

The shadow tripped me once again

Until light went out.

I opened one eye.

And the shadow was gone.

''What the heck!'' shouted Raph.

Stay tuned in Chapter 58!

So who do you think

who is the mysterious shadow under the cloak and why?


	58. Chapter 58

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter 57

"What the heck?!'' shouted Raphael.

He and Casey got in fight.

So as they fight. I break them out.

And they walked out.

Casey was running.

''Jones where are you going?'' I shouted.

He turned around and stared at me.

''What do you think where I'm going? Stopping the goons.'' He swing his bat.

''You are out your head. Taking the fall for you and risking to go see them.

No. That's where I dropped the line Jones.'' I said.

''Well you can leave. I can go.''

But I was in his way.

''Raph's right. We already did it. Just let the police handled it.''

''You don't understand do you?'' roared Casey.

''What more to understand?'' I said just as annoyed as him.

''This is my time! I got this!'' He said.

''Case have you noticed I got kidnapped.'' I said.

''Well isn't that your fault.''

''Well if you got this? Why did you got back up? Do you think I'm joke Jones?

Do you?'' I hissed.

''Well I'm not! Unlike you I know where to stopped. And you sometimes got too far.

You have everything. While I have no family!'' I said verge with tears ready to come down.

''In fact! I already have things on mine! Yes I'm not weak!'' I missed.

''Cas-''

''Don't. You got this Jones.'' I said and ran off.

Leaving him in the darkness.

''Who needs her?!'' shouted Casey.

-With Cassie-

''Stupid Jones. Blockhead.'' I growled and kicked can.  
Only the foot ninja grabbed me.

''Hey let go!'' I hissed.


	59. Chapter 59

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

-With Cassie-

''Wake up sunshine.'' Voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw figure who was wearing the same outfit the shadow wore...

they have pixie cut short black hair with purple and black highlights and gray stormy eyes.

There was on their cheek have blood stain that I give punch in their face, and the same boots they wore.

''Dallas! I know it was you the whole time.

And you are the Night Shadow!'' I shouted.

''An clever cookie are you? Well that so sad.'' She pouted.

''Shut up! When I get out of here.'' I said and hissed.

''It's Annemarie. But called me Marie or Dallas.

What are you going to do about it? Your little friends are dead all for shredder's plans.'' She said.

''And Hun is after that annoying kid.'' Marie said.

''Sadly, I'm his cousin.'' She confessed.

''Let's leave you there to roast.'' She said.

I looked up.

I as hanging from the rope from pot ready to cooked me.

''Have fun.'' Marie said.

''You little jerk.'' I hissed in the dark.


	60. Chapter 60

Dear, Readers

Sorry.

I have not updated lately.

Not that I'm been busy. It just that I'm being very lazy.

I just realized it's the 13th of August.

It's time for chapter 60.

Yeah that right! Turtle in the city is back on air! Cassie is up next. I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

Chapter-60

-Cassie's POV-

''That little jerk. I need to get out of this now.'' I said.

''Wait. Papa always say keep an butter knife with you all of the time.''

I said as I grabbed the butter knife from my pocket. I started to cut the rope.

Thinking fast, I swing my legs and kicked. You thought I was already roast? The thing here, my dear friends.

I landed on the ground safely.

''So Dallas thinks that one drop can keep me away from my feet?'' I said and asked myself.

''I don't think so!'' I said and stomped on the ground.

The swords is not only my special weapon.

The grappling hook is my weapon too.

I swing my chains it landed on the handle.

I grabbed it and flew in the window.

Then suddenly an loud crash resonated like church bells.

I crashed through the window. I landed on the roof safely. ''Look out world! I said and looking a the glazing stars that is looking at me.

''You are going to meet your worst nightmare! Me!'' I shouted.

Look out world, and mutants.

I'm going to finished Dallas once for all.

She messed with my friends.

I will messed with you, Dallas.

If that is your real name.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not owned TMNT.

Chapter-61

The Thoughts

-Cassie's POV-

Right now.

I blamed Casey for getting me in this mess.

Then he decided to bring back up when he said he does not back up.

Sometimes,

I think he find me as joke as everyone see.

I'm tired!

Just because they I'm girl!

Well us girl, can beat guys butt.

I can do that in my sleep.

So don't called us girls weak!

I'll show you weak alright.

Just so you know.

I just want to go and beat Dallas up.

But I forgive Jones.

Dallas,

you don't who you are messing with.


	62. Chapter 62

I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

Chapter-62

Casey ran to the guys and told them what happened.

''YOU LET CASSIE GET KIDNAPPED?!'' Mikey shouted angrily, his veins from his head was pumping furiously through his turtle blood veins and fire in his eyes roared in intently.

Casey stepped back. The others were scared also especially Raphael.

''Chill man.'' He said defending himself.

''You want me to chill when my girl is in danger. Please I show you how to chill!'' said the youngest ready to pounced on Casey only the others quickly grabbed him.

''Let's go find Cassie.'' The youngest said.

''But-'' The others and Casey said.

''NOW.'' They jumped and ran after to the enraged turtle.

''You know what let's go now.'' the fearful mutants and Casey said.


	63. Chapter 63

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Chapter-63

-Cassie's POV-

No one messed with me.

To think about this I wonder how the others are dealing with this situation?

Casey; that's jerk, Raph probably being grumpy and way over the top.

Leo all Captain American like Donnie, all tech no babble.

Mikey...my sweetheart.

I know he has massive heart attack after he find out I got kidnapped once again.

Gosh, am I really the damsel in distress who has the hero always saving her.

When I was younger my dad always took me shoot arrows at the Older creek that used to be in Cove City only got shut down. At six, I wrestled shark at the country fair and my mom dragged me home.

That's when I realized I'm the true warrior.

I can kick your butt.

The name's Cassie.

Watch out, Dallas.

I'm coming after you. Like I said before no one messed with me.

Mikey, please if you are hearing this.

I loved you.

All I want you to be safe in my arms.

I love you my Mikey.


	64. Chapter 64

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Chapter-64

Dallas' POV

-In the warehouse-

The Foot and the Purple Dragons, Huns and I are going to ruled the world!

And no one not even those pesky freaks and Cassie can stopped us.

Until as we were putting more rotten chemicals in the cheesy snacks everyone likes.

That's my guess.

It make it goes BOOM!

Tic Tock, kitties Momma is home!

Seriously watched out!

"Hun, when we wiped out our friends here,

The city is ours.'' I said.

Hun grinned wickedly at me. ''Turn on the machine.'' ordered Shredder.

I tired to turned it on the machine.

Only the power was not working.

''Rats! Master Shredder The machine is not working.'' I urged.

''WHAT?! Are you fools are you doing? Do something!'' He shouted impatiently.

Only the plug was out.

Only by the hands of those rotten turtles.

I grasped at them in shock.

''I don't think so!'' Leonardo said and shouted.

-To be continued-

Who is favorite character from this story and why?

See you in the next chapter!

Bye!


	65. Chapter 65

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Chapter-65

-No one's POV-

''I don't think so!'' shouted Leonardo.

The turtles, and Casey charged at their enemies.

Leo was fighting Tiger Claw, Donnie fighting Rahzar and Raphael is fighting Fishface.

Casey Jones was battling with Hun.

And where was Michelangelo you might asked?

He was fighting Dallas.

''Give up freak!'' Dallas griped and gritted her teeth.

''NEVER!'' shouted the turtle in orange.

They were fighting.

Until at the very moment,

Dallas sweep kicked Mike who landed on the floor she have her foot on his precious little shell.

''Give, up pet or you end up like the nutcracker or better the one who already fell on the wall.''

The girl said aggressively.

''Never!'' He stubbornly said. Mike jumped out of her reach and kicked her.

The Night Shadow fell off on the floor and panted.

Then quickly got out of the way and fight.

They fight with their weapons out ready to be used.

The youngest eyes was slits it was now white and bold like true warrior fleeing at the speed of the night of the reflections of the moon of their shadows.

''Give up now our your girl died.'' Dallas said and held out of the remote.

''What did with Cassie?!'' He said.

''Who? Me? Why would I do that kind of that thing?'' She said innocently.

''Wait, I did.''

Mikey out of rage tackled Dallas.

''Give up.'' The girl said.

''Over my dead body!'' said now enraged turtle.

The girl kicked him and have her foot on his shell.

''Face it turtle, you are weakling who deserved to died and who give the last laugh.''

''Time to died!'' She said.

Only force crashed out of the window and the next minute Dallas was on the floor.

''GAME ON DALLAS! YOU MESSED WITH HIM! I will messed with you!'' said an enraged voice.

The turtles and Casey turned around and gasped.

It was Cassie!


	66. Chapter 66

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

Chapter-66

Cassie's POV

Did you just saw me jumped out of the window just now?

I mean was that sweet!

Then I rolled on the floor and tackled Dallas.

It was so cool!

Okay fine.

WHAT? That girl kidnapped me and cook me alive.

What! I have my ways.

I tell you what happened.

Whine much? Fine, I be serious.

Since this is life and death situation.

Anyway I was like,

''What do you want?'' As Dallas and I wrestled.

''Destroy you and those pesky turtles!'' Dallas grunted.

I kicked her and put my foot on her.

''Guys! I can't hold her much longer! Do something!'' I urged.

Casey hit the machine with his hockey stick.

Until it made bubbling sounds.

''Guys! Let's get the heck out of here!'' I shouted as Mike picked me up.

The others and Casey and I crashed through the window and dived in the Hudson River.

Don't worried Casey and I are cool.


	67. Chapter 67

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

This is not the last chapter.

This is the final to Casey and the Underworld.

Chapter-67

Dallas' POV

''YOU LET THEM ESCAPE AGAIN!'' said Boss.

I sighed.

''It was Dallas,'' Bebop said.

''Don't bring me in this pipsqueak!

I'm not the one who let them escape so many times!'' I snapped.

''ENOUGH! STOCKMAN!'' Shouted Boss.

I turned around and there was that buzzkill.

''Did you find the substance to cured Karai?'' Shredder said.

''Z...Yes.'' The fly said.

''Excellent, I destroy those for their doom.

Dallas, Hun, Fishface and Rahaz don't failed me.

Or your heads will be good for my new living room rug.'' Shredder boomed.

-With Shredder-

Karai the now snake hisses from her cage.

''We re going to cured you Karai.

As I finally do.

I will killed Splinter and those pesky turtles once for all.'' He said.

Karai hissed.


	68. Chapter 68

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Chapter 68

The next episode is The Noxious Avenger!

Chapter-68 New Mission and new hero part 1

-Cassie's POV-

Today was normal day.

Ugh! Why did I start like that? When you say normal day in a sentence or for example story.

Then the next minute it goes worse and worse.

And things are not your way.

So anyway, it was boring day as usual. After events with Hun and that She-devil.

Things went too quick. Then I didn't have time to see the guys anymore.

Why? I was busy, by school, catching with homework, soccer and the book club and even the singing group.

That was wasn't luck.

That was me just minding own my business until this girl named Becky Kenny wanted me in her singing room and signed up.

And that's how I got in this mess.

Why all of suddenly people noticed I have star power and interested in show business?

You know what I think?

People are that shallow.

As April and I were talking at my locker.

My phone chimed.

An text popped up:

Leo want U and April to meet us at the lair later

-Mikey-

I guess life is not boring after all.

I smiled at the text.


	69. Chapter 69-Cassie meets Muckman

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Sorry I have not updated in awhile.

I'll been working on other stories.

Don't worry, readers.

This is not the last chapter.

69 is up!

Chapter-69

Cassie meets Muckman part 2

As it started to get dark outside.

I saw Mikey's text:

Cassie! You got see this!

Where are you?

I typed on the keyboard:

April and I are on the way!

Where are you!

Mikey's text:

Uh... Trying not to be chased by monster who is trying to kill us!

 **WHAT?! As I typed on the keyboard.**

 **I see crazier things in life.**

 **But did he say they are being chased by monster?!**

 **Are you alright?!**

 **Peachy. Cassie! Don't worry everything is alright.**

 **I hoped.**

 **See you there!**

 **I hoped Mikey you are safe.**

 **Because no freak is going to eat you.**

 **My Mikey.**


	70. Chapter 70 The Mission

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-70 Cassie meets Muckman part 3

Mikey,

you better be okay your shell is mine.

You better be alright or I kill you myself.

Finally we went to the alley and saw the guys.

''Cassie?!'' They shouted then saw April.

''April?!''

''Hi Cassie.'' Mike waved innocently.

''Mikey. What is that?!'' I shouted.

''Cassie, uh meet Muckman. Muckman meet Cassie.''

Suddenly it roared goo spew came out of the monster's mouth.

''You did this to **ME?! Time for payback!'' The beast shouted.**

 **I dogged.**

 **''Guys, can you tell us what the heck is going on!'' I shouted.**

 **''Cassie, it's a real long story.'' Mikey said.**

 **''A real long story?! Why is this piece of junk after us!'' I shouted.**

 **''Guys, we have bigger problems.'' Donnie shouted.**

 **''Donnie. What can be better problems- Oh crap.'' I suddenly said.**

 **''Hello New Yorkers! This is Joan Grody.**

 **I have information on the those freaks.''**

 **Only she turned around,**

 **''...Are gone?!'' she sputtered out.**


	71. Chapter 71-How to fool Splinter

I do not owned TMNT.

Chapter-71 Cassie meets Muckman part four

-Cassie's POV

''Those freaks will be exposed... Only gone!'' Joan Grody shouted.

''It's not that bad.'' April said.

We were back at the lair.

''Named after renaissance artists.''

''Seriously. When does this woman shut up?'' said April trying to turned off the TV.

The turtles tried to walked away stealthy only interrupted by an very boomed voice.

''How can you four be so careless!'' Sensei shouted.

The guys tried to explained only be interrupted by sensei again.

''You exposed the rules of ninja. Stay in the shadows!'' He shouted.

''You four won't be leaving the lair. You are all forbidden to leave this lair.'' He boomed and walked off.

So this is how he is mad?

Man! I don't want to be there.

''He can stay by what he wants. But Crognard.'' Mikey singed happily.

Only the TV hit by an Japanese sword.

''NO TV!''

Mikey whimpered. I patted him on the shell.

Poor guy.

We went in the room.

I left.

-With the guys-

''We have to proved Splinter by sneaking out.'' Leo said.

I ran to them.

''Guys! I'm on the way!'' I shouted.

''Are you alright?''

''Cassie, we need your help.''

'''You dragged me here for this?''

''Are you in?'' The guys and April said.

''Heck yes!'' I shouted and pumped an fist. Let's fool Splinter.

Our plan failed only be interrupted by April's fall.

''April.'' He said sternly and saw it was trick.

''Well thanks for the save.'' She said.


	72. Chapter 72-Hero Rising

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-72

Hero rising

Muckman was teamed up with Rocksteady and Bebop.

Only be surrounded by the turtles.

''Not those freaks again!'' Bebop shouted.

''Freak? Who are you a freak, snorkel? Have you looked in the mirror piggy!'' Cassie said furiously.

She was definitely to pork some ham.

Only be interrupted by Muckman's rampage.

''You turned me this way! Time for you to pay!'' from the monster's rage.

''Who cares? All it matters you did the right thing by saving the people and the city.''

Cassie and Leo replied modestly.

Only Muckman softened and smiled at the turtles only be captured.

He was such fool; for thinking he was hero and disgusted of him for teaming up with these bozos.

Joe eyeball was right.

But what they were not aware of, The turtles and Cassie hatched plan to saved Muckman.

''All for the plan.'' The other mutants shouted only be interrupted by crash from the window.

On the ground was the turtles and Cassie!

''Un hail him dorks or we tumble you to the ground.'' Cassie said and crackled her knuckles and went toward Bebop who squealed.

The other turtles fight off while Donnie and Mikey helped the monster back on his feet.

''Stay back. We can handle this.'' Mike said and looked at Muckman.

''No. I handle the morons. You saved the city.'' He said and ran in the fight.

''Can we say it was ''accident?''' Bebop said. Rocksteady agreed only they be crashed in the windows.

The henchman landed in the trash cans.

''See. Sensei everything fixed.'' They said and hand Donnie's T-phone to Splinter.

''So where they were freaks?'' Joan asked.

''No. Not heard of them. Just teenagers in costumes.'' Muckman said.

''That's relief.'' Cassie sighed and sat next to April.

The turtles looked at their father.

''Are we punished? If we are not! More Crognard for me.'' Mikey shouted only an ''NO!'' grunt from Splinter who hit all four of them with his cane.

April tried to escaped only Splinter caught her this time.

Cassie laughed at the scene.


	73. Chapter 73-The Next Mission part one

I do not owned anything.

The next chapter is The Clash of the Mutanimails.

Chapter-73

The new mission part one

-Cassie's POV-

After our mishaps last week back to boring old school.

I wonder what Slash and the gang are doing.

It been last time since we last saw them...  
-With Slash-

At the street old rust up alley.

There was Tiger Claw making deal with the street only be interrupted by the gang.

They fight off.

Only they pull Slash, the rest in the rust up van.

''You're coming with me!'' Tiger Claw growled.  
The van speed off.

''We have to tell others!'' urged Leatherhead.

Do you have favorite Cassie's quotes tell me and why?

Bye! See you in the next chapter!


	74. Chapter 74

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-74

The Next Mission part 2

-Cassie's POV-

It was the break of dawn; which by the was a school day.

Usually, it's takes a millions years to get me out of bed.

But this time.

I awaked up.

April was snoring and drool was on the pillow.

Hah! So cute.

Let's wake her.

I tried to used an bull horn only it failed.

Thinking fast I grabbed an pitch of water that I fill up from the filter and threw water over April.

She jumped and whined.

''CASSIE! Why did you do that?'' She finally sputtered out.

April and I shared bedrooms since I would be staying for little while, maybe a whole year.

I'm just guessing.

I think.  
''Because it's fun.'' I said and shrugged then said.

''No. Really get dressed.'' I said.

April let out gush of air and went to the bathroom downstairs.

I went in the guest's bathroom and took very long shower.

I came out.

I wore yellow smiley face t-shirt, pants wore my favorite green converse sneakers with purple beanie.

My long golden blonde hair was straight and curly at the ends.

I hopped on my bike and said Good bye to Kirby.  
To think about what are the Slash and the gang are doing?

Their probably doing fine.

But what I didn't know.

I was wrong.


	75. Chapter 75

**Author's note: I'm very sorry.**

 **I have not updated in decades or weeks.**

 **I'm been working on other projects and been really busy.**

 **Don't worry Turtle in the city is back!**

 **Chapter 75 is up!**

 **I DO NOT OWNED TMNT.**

 **But I owned Cassie.** **But sadly by the way I still do not owned TMNT.**

 **Probably I will never will.**

 **Chapter 75**

 **Cassie's POV**

 **''Class, and that's how polo infected Europe.'' Mrs. Clementine said.**

 **''Just to be clear when is this class over?'' Ryan Hart, the school's jock and not the brightest in the tool box.**

 **And that's about it.**

 **''When you actually look up from that little brain of yours, Mr. Hart.'' She replied not even looked at him.**

 **I rolled my eyes.**

 **Everyone in the room except Mrs. Clementine laughed.**

 **Ryan turned beet red.**

 **That serves him right.**

 **The bell rings. It was time to go home.**

 **I grabbed my backpack and was about to left the room.**

 **''Hey Cassie!"**

 **I turned around.**

 **It was Ryan.**

 **''Yeah.'' I replied.**

 **''Cassie, you are the beautiful and intelligent woman.**

 **Will you be my girlfriend?'' He said.**

 **Me? As his GF? I wanted to hurl.**

 **''No. Slime ball. I'm dating someone else.**

 **so back off.'' I replied and left the room.**

 **No one not even him can tear us apart away from our love for each other.**

 **To be continued.**

 **See you next time!**


	76. Chapter 76

**I DO NOT OWNED TMNT.**

 **The author's note: I'm very sad that is the almost end to Turtle in the city.**

 **But I wanted to thanked everyone for liking this story especially Guest and Orange Dash.**

 **This is not the last chapter.**

 **You will find out.**

 **Chapter 76**

 **After that creep who totally freaked me out by the way.**

 **I didn't know what to do with myself.**

 **So I ordered some rad pizza dumplings at Murkami San.**

 **I got extra for the guys.**

 **I was about to leave until arrow came.**

 **I ducked out of the way.**

 **''What the heck!" I shouted.**

 **Until I picked it up and read it**

 **We have your precious little friends.**

 **Dallas.**

 **That little sneak! I huffed a breathe.**

 **The guys would charged in the fight.**

 **But this is not their fight.**

 **I have to go.**

 **Not only just for the city.**

 **But saved Mikey;**

 **I loved you.**

 **I want him to be saved.**

 **Not only he is my boy. But this is my thanks for saving me.**

 **Now I'm going to saved him.**

 **Tears fell on the concrete.**

 **If he likes it or not.**


	77. Chapter 77 On my own part one

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

Chapter-77

On my own part one

-With Mike-

Cassie said she will be back.

But is only 6:00 now.

And I'm starting to get worried. So I got my T-phone out

Cassie. Where R U?  
You said you will be back now.

Please text or pick up.

Please. If you're not okay out of there.

Please. promised me you be alright. I know you can take care of you.

But all I want is to say

I loved you.

Please be okay.

-Mikey-


	78. Chapter 78-On my own part two

I do not own anything.

Chapter-78

On my own

-Cassie's POV-

 **''If I was gone. You're going to missed me when I'm gone.'' came the voices of the music box playing in the store.**

 **I checked my phone and saw 78 phone calls and 14 calls from Mikey.**

 **I switched it off.**

 **I ignored it.**

 **I need to find that little sneak and fast.**

 **Where would Slash and his gang be? came the curious thoughts in my head.**

 **The it hit me.**

 **''Old Shredhead. Why didn't I think about that?'' I said to myself and went to that demon's lab.**

 **''Hello?'' I called and,**

 **''Where are you?''**

 **Until someone hit me on the head.**

 **Everything turned black.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh No! Something happened to Cassie.**

 **Don't worry she is alright.**

 **There will be brain worms in the next chapter.**

 **See you next time! Bye!**


	79. Chapter 79

I do not owned TMNT.

Author's note:

Dear Readers;

I'm very sorry.

I have not updated any new chapters.

I been very busy lately.

I hope you understand.

Thank you for everyone especially Guest and Orange Dash for liking this story as much as I do.

Sadly there be drama in the next chapter.

But the good news is

Chapter 79 is up!

Mikey's POV

-Meanwhile with Mikey-

She have not called.

I checked her phone;

Only to my surprise their was zero calls and zero messages.

"Where are you Cassie?!" I said and started to called.

Only to my relief

she finally called that seen like forever.

"CASSIE!" I shouted happily.

"Darling. I'm not her." said an familiar voice.

"Dallas!" I shouted.

"In person."

"What you done with Cassie?! You she-devil!" I replied in rage practically

almost wanted to throttle the phone by one by one.

"She is stuck in place." replied Dallas coldly.

That made me gritted my teeth.

" Go find her.

Or be my guest." She said and laughed.

The deadline was cut off.

I know what to do.

Dallas; you're in for it.

Author's note: That's new side we never see by Mikey!

Well. See you next time!


	80. Chapter 80-Life as we know it

Hi. Readers new chapter is up!

Chapter-80 Life as we know it

Meanwhile,

-Cassie's POV-

"Wake up." An voice replied.

Only I did not responded.

"Wake up freak!" Shouted an voice.

Fine. I'll wake up.

Geez. How many coco loco meds I don't know about.

I finally wake up.

There was that annoying sound.

And that annoying sound was Dallas.

"You," I growled with rage.

"Well isn't it Miss Sunshine. You looked happy today." She said.

"Just wait. As I get out of this cage. You will regret what you just said." I replied.

She laughed manically and stick needle in my head.

That everything were everything went black.

-No one's POV-

Cassie was in the darkness.

Only an shadow went toward her and put needle in her neck.

-Cassie's POV-

As that sicko put that needle in my neck.

All I did was screamed.

Just as I thought was worse.

Someone put that thing in my mouth.

I flinged as they made me swallowed it.

Then suddenly all of the oxygen in my brain was out.

Then boom dynamite!

I was not at the surface.

I'm going to died now.

Mikey, please saved me.

I loved you.

Because right now I'm in control.


	81. Chapter 81

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-81

-That night-

They thought she is really in control.

Cassie smirked.

The true is she was faking it the whole time.

Her mom will used that year ago. It was the old school psychologist strategy her mother used to get Cassie to cleaned her room.

It worked; until her daughter was on to her.

She made her youngest cleaned her the room the right away.

-With Mikey

He was about to exit the room only he answered it.

"Yes. Cassie."

He said and ran off.


	82. Chapter 82

Author's note: **Disclaimer**

 **I'm sincerely sorry I have not updated in awhile.**

 **I been very busy and doing other projects.**

 **But Turtle in city is on air!**

 **So I want to give thanks to pretty much who loved this story as much as I do.**

 **I especially want to thanked Guest and Orange Dash.**

 **Note: This is not the end.**

 **Sadly, I do not owned TMNT.**

 _ **Chapter-82**_

 _ **-Cassie's Pov-**_

 _ **It been weeks or days I been trapped in this cell.**_

 _ **Starvation have been on the top of the list.**_

 _ **They fed me.**_

 _ **Only it was the most devestating thing ever.**_

 _ **It was not any soup.**_

 _ **It was... turtle soup!**_

 _ **I tried to spit it out.**_

 _ **Only they cupped it in my mouth and zapped me if I tried to escaped.**_ **It quite obvious they want to watch me bleed.**

 **Dallas came, and let out of laugh.**

 **That made me even more angry.**

 **''Are you sick?!'' I finally sputtered out in rage.**

 **''Oh poor little Cassie. Who's sad?'' She said and laughed.**

 **''You'll be sorry! Mikey is going to save me.''**

 **''Foolish girl. Do you think Mike actually likes you?** **You are human and he is turtle.''**

 **''He hates you. Smell the roses. You're just a spoiled brat.''**

 **That's when gurgling sound went in my hydraulic forces through my veins.**

 **Dallas walked off.**

 **And I finally cried.**

 **Mikey...please saved me.**

 **I love you.**


	83. Chapter 83

I do not owned anything.

Yes. That chapter is very emotional.

But in the next chapter... it will be awesome.

Chapter 83 is up!

 **Chapter 83**

 **He was gone.**

 **Came the thoughts within me.**

 **Where was he?** **Does he really do loved me.**

 **Or I'm just an spoiled brat toward them.**

 **All my life just been in the darkness.**

 **My whole family hates me.**

 **Mom died; My brothers and father left me.**

 **Pretty much the whole world hates me.** **I wished I never been born.**

 **Tears fell on the concrete floor.**

 **''No. I'm not weak. Mikey will come for me.'' I replied.**

 **Then suddenly force went through me.**

 **I'm not weak.**

 **I got out of the ground and grabbed the bars my whole might.**

 **The bars bend out.**

 **I smiled.**

 **I was free.**

 **Dallas; you better watch out.**

 **You can hurt me.** **But if you hurt Mikey.**

 **Your shell is mine.**

 **You don't know who you are messing with.**

 **I run past the villains and kick them.**

 **''Surprising.'' I turned around it was Dallas.**

 **I growled and tackled her.**

 **Until someone crashed through the windows.**

 **Everyone gasped.**

 **It was Mikey.** **Until the others joined in and started to fight.**

 **I got my fists out and pushed Hun in the face.**

 **Until Dallas pressed buttons.**

 **''Guys! Let's get the heck of here!'' I shouted as Mikey picked me up.**

 **We crashed through the windows.**

 **We landed in the Hudson River.**

 **I kissed Mikey on the cheek.**

 **He hugged me.**


	84. Chapter 84

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-84

-Cassie's POV-

It been crazier for months.

How? You might asked. We met this Gecko named Mondo Gecko.

Then Renet then the Karai Situation again.

Things been crazier for months.

As I wake up.

April was still asleep.

I snuck out and went to get the mail.

"Boring, bills. Ann Carson!" I shouted in shock.

Ann Carson was my late mother sister.

She is Aunt Ann.

I haven't talked to her since I last saw her at my mom's death since February.

Anyway...

My Dearest Cassandra

I'm sorry we haven't talked in ages.

I now lived in Paris, France with your cousins Rebecca and Ginerva.

I want you come to lived with us.

Sincerely, Aunt Ann.


	85. Chapter 85

I do not owned anything.

Where we last off with Turtle in City...

"Boring bills, Aunt Ann!" Cassie shouted in shock.

-With Cassie-

-Cassie's POV-

Chapter 85

Goodbye Cassie part 1

The Aunt Ann is coming?!

I was so shocked at this news.

So I'll leave NYC to go to Paris and left my friends.

But more importantly my Mikey.

I loved him.

But Paris and Aunt Ann.

How am I going to leave this.

That night I talked to April.

"So your Aunt Ann after so many years without connection decided for you to moved with her to Paris."

I shook my head yes.

What was I going to do?

What is Cassie's choice

You want her to leave or stay?


	86. Chapter 86

I do not owned anything.

Where we last off with Turtle in City...

"Boring bills, Aunt Ann!" Cassie shouted in shock.

-With Cassie-

-Cassie's POV-

Chapter 85

Goodbye Cassie part 1

The Aunt Ann is coming?!

I was so shocked at this news.

So I'll leave NYC to go to Paris and left my friends.

But more importantly my Mikey.

I loved him.

But Paris and Aunt Ann.

How am I going to leave this.

That night I talked to April.

"So your Aunt Ann after so many years without connection decided for you to moved with her to Paris."

I shook my head yes.

What was I going to do?

What is Cassie's choice

You want her to leave or stay?


	87. Chapter 87

_**I do not owned TMNT.**_

Chapter 87

I packed my clothes and patted the clothes neatly.

I sighed. April and I bedroom was disaster area.

Because all of the packings have been disastrous.

Luckily, April is not neat freak like me.

I haven't eat in weeks or months.

Guys, don't be shocked.

Remenber the Despressive and Eating Disorders?

Yeah. I been doing that for years.

Only April and Kirby forces me to eat.

I finally finished packing.

The next day will be brand new day.


	88. Chapter 88

I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

 _ **Chapter 88**_

 ** _The new day starts_**

 ** _I pushed back my hair out of my face, the sunshine reflecting from the windows._**

 ** _I smiled and got up._**

 ** _I went to get nice shower._**

 ** _I wore my yellow t shirt with I love NYC on it and my beanie._**

 ** _And my blonde hair with pink highlights._**

 ** _mI told my Aunt to pick me up later._**

 ** _So I can say my last goodbyes._**

 ** _We met up on the rooftops._**

 ** _"I'm going to missed you." I said, with my tears in my eyes._**

 ** _After my hugs._**

 ** _I went to Mikey._**

 ** _"I'm going to missed you, My Mikey."_**

 ** _"I'm going to missed you. Just make sure you have your cell phones out and call text everyone day if you don't..."_**

 ** _I leaned over and kissed him on the lips._**

 ** _"Please shut up my Mikey._** ** _I love you too." I replied._**

 ** _I got my bags and left._**

 ** _I waved at everyone especially my Mikey._**

 ** _That night I cried._**


	89. Chapter 89

I do not owned anything.

* * *

Chapter 89

-Mikey's POV-

I can't believe she just left.

Me.

I'm trying to be strong.

Every time I don't see her happy face or that smile of her.

Never more.

Patrol have been boring.

Things have been quite.

Or that little angels symphony.

She is like those little freckle kisses in the blur of my heart.

Tears landed on the floor.  
Why did you have to leave us Cassie?

I **love you.**

 **Do you love me?**


	90. Chapter 90

I do not owned anything.

Chapter-9  
My Only love

As I went in my Aunt Ann's penthouse.

It was beautiful.  
Paris, was awesome! Such an majestic city.

I went in my luxury bedroom and closed the door and wrote postcards to Mike.

 _May 8_

I just left the airport.

I took the cab there.

And...I met Aunt Ann. My cousins were there also.

So I saw food that is almost like Pizza.

I thought about you.

I love you.

My Mikey, I missed you!


	91. Chapter 91

I do not owned TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 91

Usually on mornings like that I get up and go.

Only today I was sleep as dead.

What did you except?

I went to Airport on 4:00 AM then as I arrived to Air France.

Before I know it was 11:24 AM.

No lie. Zone time doesn't lie. But well... fortune cookies is another stories.

I sighed and crumpled pillow on my ruffled messy blonde hair, one of the curls landed in my mouth.

I split it out and went back to sleep. My cousins are the worst sleepers ever.

You have dragged them out their bed; If that doesn't work smack them in the gut.

I'm only kidding.

And yelled ''C'cest your de tarter. It's pie day!''

Yes. I know French.

I'm French by my mother's side, Italian by my Dad's side but also Irish.

But I don't feel like talking the Language book.

I looked at the calendar.

It was already June.

June 18! Almost three more days for my birthday.

Which everyone should mark on their schedule that is June 20.

I got out bed and took long shower.

I came out in dark green jersey with number ''6'' on it with blue jeans and boots along with scarf and beanie.

My long hair was in turquoise highlights.

The reason I have jersey that has number six on it.

I knitted to be close to my sister.

Because she is the only family I have left.

My only lost love is Mikey.

Mona Mikey, my ll'tiame which means

I love you My Mikey.

Non Ange Mikey.

I loved you my little Angel!


	92. Chapter 92

Hey readers! Well! It been long time.

I promised you will see new updates on my other stories and my works.

Hey. As you see Chapter 92 is up!

Chapter 92-

The Big Day-

Cassie's Birthday

-Cassie's POV-

Today...was the day

The morning shine. I was awake. It was beautiful day.

Today was my birthday!  
June 20. You dudes are awesome.

I'm eighteen years old now! I got text from Mikey:

 **Hey Cassie dudette!**

 **Happy B-day!**

 **I sent present up for you.  
My text:**

 **Oh goody! So how it going my Mikey!**

 **So his text by the way:**

 **The guys are being sleepyheads.**

 **Have you cured Karai yet?**

 **Since the cure worked on you. D says the cure has ''problems.'' Whatever that means.**

 **But I loved you.**

 **I loved you too My Mikey.**

 **-Back to texts-**

 **Dude! Ice Cream Kitty beat me at my own game!**

 **And... that is?**

 **Go fish.**

 **Go fish?** **Go fish.**

 **I swore that Kitty is cheating...  
Bye My Mikey! **

**I missed you ㈶6!** **I missed you so much my Mikey! ㈴5** **The waterworks went on. Only I apparently shut it down.  
Please people; That ship is long the seas.**

 **Today is my birthday! I should be happy!**

 **As I soon I got up; The kitchen was spotless and there was no Aunt Ann.**

 **I looked around the house.**

 **Aunt Ann wasn't there.**

 **My heart started to pounded.**

 **What if she left by purpose?**

 **What if she has appointment?** **What... if she's in car accident?**

 **As those raging thoughts went through my blood veins.**

 **I found chair and started to cried.**

 **Only the phone ringed. I wanted to shouted, ''GO AWAY!''**

 **Only the receiver** **said:**

 _ **Annette Baron-Dawson or personally known as your Aunt Ann**_

 _ **I picked it up and said in my best sale checkout person voice.**_

 _ **Like I haven't read The Book Thief like how her brother dies.**_

 _ **Like who in the heck would do such thing?!**_

 _ **Wait...a minute.**_

 _ **Shredder!**_

 _ **That... Demon!**_

 _ **''Aunt Ann? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you in emergency?''**_

 _ **I couldn't helped it. It been practically the way I am.**_

 _ **I been practical alone all of my life.**_

 _ **Like, seriously people why do you cared?**_

 _ **You're just stupid like**_ _ **the rest of us!**_

 _ **I apologized. This happens when I'm very upset.**_

 _ **Like... you know nothing going my way.**_

 _ **''Cassandra, dear. We're at breakfast then after then its spa then shopping then lunch,''**_ _ **'**_

 _ **Has this lady gone nuts?**_

 _ **''Aunt Ann-''**_

 _ **''Now, quite down child.**_

 _ **What is so important, then getting my toes done?''**_

 _ **There was silence.**_

 _ **''Aunt Ann, Today is my birthday.''**_

 _ **''Why Happy Birthday Cassie! How old are you?''**_

 _ **''Well I'm eighteen.'' I replied in sheer annoyance.**_

 _ **"Why thoughtful. Well Cassie how about you ditched your stupid little birthday and come to pay our checks.''**_

 _ **''You... Jerk!'' I spluttered that was in the pit of the bottom that was stewing in fusing with insanity rage.**_

 _ **''Beg your pardon. Says the one who held you as you were born, you foolish ungrateful child!'''**_

 _ **''Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately. No wonder mom never invited you over during the holidays.''**_

 _ **''So what she's dead now. After I put ''surprise'' in her food.''**_

 _ **''You killed her?!''**_

 _ **''So what? Everyone been chatting about dear old Marie. But not me! Am I sick of it! And finally gave her what she deserves!''**_

 _ **She... killed my mother?!  
"You... jerk! Then why did you invited me over!'' **_

_**''Someone has to be the little pet in my trap. And you little fool!''**_

 _ **''I trusted you.''**_

 _ **''So what kid. Joined the club.''**_

 _ **The connection was cut off.**_

 _ **I grabbed my phone and dialed the number**_

 _ **-Meanwhile a at the restaurant-**_

 _ **''Annette Bernadette Baron, you are under arrest for killing your sister.''**_

 _ **The police handcuffed her.**_

 _ **-With Cassie-**_

 _ **I been betrayed.**_

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _ **Author's note: We finally knew what Aunt Ann really is! A green eyed selfish monster!**_


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter-93

New Tomorrow

I just found out **...**

 **My aunt killed her own sister.**

 **I'm such... fool for coming here! I don't belong here at all.**

 **I'm stupid child like everyone else.**

 **Tears landed on my cheeks. I didn't even bothered to wiped it up.**

 **I shouldn't come here.**

 **A fool!**

 **I wished I have moved back to Cove City; and my life would be back as new.**

 **Then I wished I haven't moved to NYC or even met those things in my life and Dallas!**

 **Oh...her! She made my day horrible like day one.**

 **Then.. If I make my last wish.**

 **I don't ever wanted to lose my Mike.**

 **He been there for me; every step up the way.**

 **And he accepted who I was and refused to joined my pathetic club.**

 **He made me step going.**

 **My heart the beat.**

 **The angel that I hear music.**

 **He believes in my waves of cries.**

 **Even the depths behind us.**

 **I... loved him.  
Then it hit me! I'm going back to NYC.**

 **Time to finished what I started.**

 **Aunt Ann and Dallas; You don't know you are dealing with!**


	94. Chapter 94

Author's note:

 **Disclaimer: Very Important message! I do not owned TMNT.**

 **Hi dudes! It's the one and only-turtlelovermikey!**

 **Yes that right. Your fellow writer is back.**

 **I'm very absotutely for my apologies of my updates on my stories and my other stories. I been busy with other projects.**

 **But I get work on it.**

 **Dudes-This been real! I want to thank everyone especially every followers and especially Orange Dash and Guest for loving this story as much as me.**

 **Thank you you so much!** **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Bye dudes. See you next time!**

 **-turtlelovermikey-**


	95. Chapter 95

_I **do not owned anything! 2012 series.**_

* * *

Chapter-95

-Cassie's POV-

Never Give up once all

"My Mikey...my love."

It was late at night; But I still managed to go on my feet. Determination was defite like the pit at the goblet of fire.

The one ought of my very last breathe.

But that doesn't stopped me. I'm going to find him once and all.

All of my life ever changed. From the soar of the eagle until everything turned into horrible. My family struggled every night of my life.

As when I was little; My mom worked the hardest of my life. She comes from the hospital which is Blue Jay General Hosptial. You got it; My mother is a nurse.

Dad was not really a great cook. So we ordered take-outs or My brothers and I helped to make dinner. This is one of the nights where my mother came with the look of stress. I overheard my parents, one night they were talking about usual boring discussion.

Only as I was about to go to bed, "Harold, I take this anymore. There are so many house payment. All of these bills are not helping. We can't saved our house."

So I ran to my room.

Then THUMP! My parents heard the images of resonations of the door shut.

I locked it. I cried every single day, barely ate.

Then I check the calendar; which was January 2.

I decided to do my own stand.

Why? You make it to America.


	96. Chapter 96

I do not owned TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 96 plus 97 bonus and Reunion

Duet! Sing chapter

-With Mikey-

One drop from my face.

They called my name from the freckles of my heart.

And they comfort me and give me pizza.

All I want to see is you.

You're my heart to desire.

My fierce Cassandra, I loved you.

It quite obviously they won't see me bleed.

But...I ever want to see you again.

The air is getting cold! (I... Love you)

-With Cassie-

You pick me up like...

I'm your heart like the very last breathe

-together

But only holy

I'm love you.

The heart of the drum.

I love you even more I can.

I can't hold it.

I... **I love you.**


	97. Chapter 97

_**I do not owned TMNT.**_

Chapter 97 I was a fool

It was still night time. I was still asleep.

But I kept low pressure.

I stopped for a sesame bagel with cream cheese at The Bros Bagels.

I realized I was somewhere in NYC.

It was quite obvious I'll been fool.

Not a fool. Tears fell on the ground. Luckily I have my leather jacket on.

It was quite obvious Nobody ever loved me.

And the only one who actually loved me is Mike.

Yes, My Mikey.

I been such a fool.

Every last of my breathe.

Every step of it.

My parents and my brothers left me and never been there for me.

Never a true family.

Never heart of it.

Never the me heart. Tears fell on the part of my freckled kisses.

I glittered with now anger and shame.

Why did God ever put me in this stage?

He knew heaven I tried.

I can't take it anymore!

I been fool.

I been selfish.

Oh Mikey! I need you.

''Cassie?'' I turned around.

I gasped.

''My Mikey!'' I shouted and practically hugged him and knocked the wind out of I'm.

He smiled.

We were together again.


	98. Chapter 98

**The Important note:**

Hi Readers!

Sorry. I have not updated in a while or weeks or so.

I just been very awfully busy.

Sadly, I won't be available to updated Turtle in City and my other stories this weekend. I will take a very long break from the writing. My break will end from November 17 to November 21 or whatever.

I just need a break. All this week have been stress. So I'm taking a very long break.

Sorry about that ㈵1!

Remember said that Turtle in city is coming to end very soon.

The last chapter so far is **November 24 or the 22nd of November.**

 **I continued writing soon. But I'm just taking a very long break.**

 **All it matters what day to updated.**

 **But don't worried.**

 **I'll be back.**

 **-turtlelovermikey-**


	99. Chapter 99

Super Thank you!

Hey dudes I'm back.

With a another note.

Since this is almost the end of Turtle in city.

Please mark on your calendars on the final day.

The right date from July 9 to November 22.

I decided the date is November 22.

Because for weeks I been making this story. And a legend is born.

I want to thank my beautiful reviews from the amazing Orange Dash and Guest.

I also want to thank my awesome followers and loving this story as much as I do.

So thank you.

Anyway keep on reading!

And eat pizza, and party along with Ice Cream Kitty!

Later.


	100. Chapter 100

I do not owned anything.

 **A/N: I been so busy and my break from writing is done. Too be fair. I have writer's block and want to take a break more often. I been stress and busy lately. UGH! But I'm just going to smiled. Everything is awesome. THINK POSTIVE. That's a reference to the Lego Movie. Ignore that cheesy phrase.**

 **But that what you get from me.**

 **Enough. I'm ready to work my magic...**

 **Almost the end of turtle in city.**

 **I have other chapters on my way. This day is getting better!**

 **Do you remembered your favorite part from this story and do you remember Cassie's middle name?**

 **Who is Cassie's antagonist?**

 **Anyway, I want to thank everyone support on this story especially Guest and Orange Dash.**

 **And for loving this story much as I do.**

 **Thank you so much!**

Chapter-100

Everything been normal. Mikey and Cassie been dating for months.

Only he couldn't helped but frowned to himself only he kept it to himself.

Knowing it would worried Cassie. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. I mean, her life is messed up. Her mother died, her father left her when she was only six. while her older brothers left her when she was only twelve years old. While she was in Paris, her Aunt Anne killed her mother. Then she find out she was diagnosed with Major Depression and Eating disorder. Only she got cured at the hospital in New York City. She is better now she just has to follow the steps to make her happy and motivated and more importantly finally be herself.

Then her own Aunt didn't even cared or even willing to celebrate her birthday. Which unluckily now passed. Now it's June 21.

Cassie is going to sleepover tonight while everyone was sleep.

He have plan.

Him and the gang and his brothers are going to recreate Cassie's belated 18th birthday.

How?

 **Number one: Make it the best night ever!**


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: It been pleasure to work on this amazing story.**

 **Well tomorrow will be the awesome chapters.**

 **Chapter 101 is up tomorrow!**

 **Anyway-don't worry. Keep calm and love TMNT!**

 **-Turtle lover-**


	102. Chapter 102

I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

 **A/N: Why hello there! It the one and only turtlelovermikey is here! Sorry for not updating!**

 **I'll just been very busy and then other things show up.**

 **But anyway I'll refused to let this get to me. Because smiling is way important then being sad.**

 **Turtle in city will be updated tomorrow on Nov 28.** **Then after that it going to be AWESOME!**

 **I tell you. The next chapter practically happens about Mikey's plan and they have to keep the secret away before Cassie gets suspicious.** **Like really suspicious...It's like Mission Impossible only without those cool explosions and James Bond jumps out a plane that is about to explode.**

 **But this is TMNT that we are talking about.**

 **Anyway fellow writers, you will see me work my magic tomorrow.**

 **Anyway see you later and party along with Ice Cream Kitty!**

 **Bye!**

 **-turtlelovermikey-**


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter-102

Finally update! Oh yeah! Like a turtle do!

Mikey has background dancers! The names are Arielle, Estrella, Stella and Briella.

Yup dudes. They are quads. This has to be my favorite chapter of all.

Because it's so cute! It made me smile.

The Plan

Time to get it started!

In the midnight of their only hearts was beautiful celestial night playing in the background.

''So. Why are we here again?'' Casey asked. ''Yeah. Why are we here?'' said Raph.

Only suddenly...woman came out of blue in glittery dresses and they came with microphones.

''In five. Four three to one! Mikey has a plan!'' shouted the singers, Donnie jumped in April's lap.

Everyone was shocked except Mikey.

''Mikey has a plan!'' came the highest note of the eldest of the sisters.

''Okay. That wasn't weird.'' said April, Donnie blushed madly and got out of her lap.

''Are you ready for the dangerous mission of your lives?'' Everyone was utterly confused. Since this is Mikey they are talking about.

And the prankster and wild one. He is the one full of surprises.

''Just get to it.'' said Donnie, who face palmed out of exasperated and Raph face palmed too.

''I have a plan to make the ultimate awesome party for Cassie!'' shouted Mikey excitedly. ''What for me?'' said a voice.

Everyone turned around. It was Cassie!

''It because Mikey has really bad stomach ache,'' replied Leonardo quickly.

''Wait. What?-'' Only the said turtle in orange only be hit by Raphael.

''I mean yes.'' He started to make pain noises and while Cassie was not looking.

He give his brothers the looks to swore for revenge.

''Okay. See you later!'' And she was gone. ''Let do this!'' shouted Mikey and the others agreed.

A/N: You heard the turtle! Let's do this! And also BOOYAKASHA!

See you in the next chapter.

Time to work my magic **...**


	104. Chapter 104

**The Important note:**

Hi Readers!

Sorry. I haven't updated. I been very busy. Only I will return to Turtle in City over the weekends...

But my others stories-you have to wait. But I'll return dudes.

I'll hope see you next time!

Like a turtle do!

-turtlelovermikey-


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter-103

The plan part two

 _A_ _/N:_ ****Hi wonderful world of Fanfiction!

I returned! Yeah that right. Time for Turtle in City.

Oh yeah! Like a turtle do! **_Time to work my magic..._**

So we last left our heroes they were cornered by the great mistress of beauty which is also known as Miss Cassandra Mary Tyler or just Cassie only saved by the April who was saved next to their little plan.

Little did she know...Her Mikey was planning a plan.

She was shocked...when the tables were turned.

"Hey," said April standing at her locker.

"Hey April. What's up?" Cassie replied turning to her.

"Since its girl night. Do you want to go shopping?" replied April.

Shopping? Came the raging thoughts in Cassie's head.

Wait a minute? April never goes shopping.

What the heck is really going on?!

"Sure," replied the blonde.

But really am I screwed?

A/N: Oh no the cat out of bag..Cassie is suspicious.

See you in the next chapter of Turtle in City!


	106. Chapter 106

**A/N: I do not owned them. Hi Readers! I'm back!**

 **Okay...Time to work my magic...**

 **Chapter-105**

 **-Still Cassie's POV-**

 _April been acting very weird. Not her psychic abilities._

 _Just as we meet together the first thing that popped in her head was,_

 _"Do you want to go shopping Cas?"_

 _"Uh..." Came in my mind was am I screwed?_

 _Instead, "Sure?" I said but still confused._

 _April is a tomboy and doesn't really cared about makeup or certain stuff girls fusses about like come on really is that the best thing they do?!_

 _I put on my blazer with I heart NYC with black skinney jeans and punk boots with beanie. My blonde hair was straight only curled at the side with white flower hairband._

 _Only April told me after that to buy those really cute lipsticks and makeup and that fabulous scarf from Parie!_

 _You got it! Paris, France!_

 _"And maybe those cute-" only I cut her off._

 _"April. What is going on?"" I finally snapped and annoyed with her suddenly fussy behavior. "Nothing."_

 _I stared at her._

 _"April. Are you tripping? Tell me now!" I snapped._

 _-With April-_

 _She is on too me._

 _"April O'Neil you tell me the truth this instance."_

 _Darn! Why she has to be so stubborn like a fox!_

 _Only.."Hey! Look at those samples of those crunchy Stacey's Pita Chip!"_

 _I shouted quickily. Cassie ran and got sample._

 _I ate so she won't get even more suspicious._

 _"Sorry I was being so rude for my apologize," Cassie apologized._

 _"No problem!" I shouted. We both hugged like the good hugs._

 _Then I smirked to myself._


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter-106

A/N: _**Merry Christmas! I do not owned them.**_

As April and Cassie talked and laugh.

As they continued to laughed so more.

It... felt they were finally free with their lives.

Only as they goofed off at the mall and took silly poses and pictures and ate snacks.

Until as they finally sat down,

A text beamed from April's T Phone:

 **finally done. Come at 6!**

 **-Mikey-**

 **April smiled to herself.**

 **Cassie kept on blabbing and April finally knock her head.**

 **Suddenly text beam:**

 **Are U ready?**

 **Yup-A**

 **Brilliant! Time for the party start.**

 **Like a turtle do!**

 **That when April giggled little.**

 **Oh Mike... Don't ever give up.**

 **''Let's go.'' announced April. Cassie flung their backs on her shoulders and texting on her phone. As her multicolored nails tap the screens.**

 **Tap! Tap! went the glass.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **-TMNT-**

 **"She's coming. Guys in your places!'' shouted Mikey.**

 **-With April-**

 **-Cassie's POV-**

 **As we left. We went to the guys' lair.**

 **Or the turtle cave Mike dub.**

 **Anyway as we jumped in.**

 **Our boots smashed the sewage water.**

 **I have to remind myself to clean my boots.**

 **Suddenly as we went inside the room.**

 **To my surprise April wasn't there!**

 **What the heck!**

 **Suddenly the lights turned on.**

 **I was shocked.**

 **The room was decorated with food, snacks, drinks and music blasting the room. And bender that said,''' Happy Belated 18th Birthday Cassie!''**

 **''SURPRISE!'' shouted every mutants included humans in the room.**

 **I jumped. Blink! The camera flashed.** **''This would be good for my screensaver!'' Casey shouted.**

 **''Whatever. Jones I know where you keep your ballet stuff,'' I said.**

 **''That was supposed to be secret.''**

 **''I'm sorry. I waved my phone,**

 **''Or it is now?'' He growled. I smirked.**

 **Blackmail is sweet revenge even for loveable morons like Casey... Only April hit him in the shoulders.**

 **Only in April's arm was a sweet buttermilk cake layer with chocolate frosting and a photograph masterpiece of the turtles, April and Cassie.**

 **With me wrapped my arms around Mikey with his tongue out happily luckily.**

 **In it place was my kiss on his cheeks.**

 **As they singled the wonderful tune.**

 **That when I finally realized at the spot.**

 **''Thank you guys especially you my Mikey.'' As soon as I said that.**

 **I planted kiss on Mikey's freckled cheeks.**

 **And watched how the brothers play fight.**

 **Then Casey joined in.**

 **I rolled my eyes.**

 **''Boys will be boys,'' I replied.**

 **I smiled.**

 **To be loved means I'm the luckiest girl in the world!**


	108. Chapter 108

A/N: Why hello readers! This is the last chapter to Turtle in City.

You know it is like now its done which is reference to Elton John's your song

I want to thank pretty much my beautiful followers and the amazing reviews from

the awesome Orange Dash and Guest. Thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do!

I don't owned Your song by Elton John and other songs. There will be a sequel coming on January 2016!

Anyway THANK YOU ㈳5!

Chapter-107

The Epilogue

* * *

Until song came my mom used to sing to me when I was born.

''It's a little funny. This feeling inside. I'm not of one who can. I don't have money but boy if I did.

I'm not one those who can easily hide.'' I singed.

''Don't have much but boy if I did.''

As I kept on singing I put on the CD and changed the CD to Crocodile Rock from Gnormeo and Juliet.

"Well crocodile rocking is something shocking. When your feet just can't keep still.''

I never knew me a better time and I guess I never well.

Then Abba Dancing queen.

''Your are dancing queen. You are young and sweet and only seventeen! 'I practically giggled. As Mikey show up.

We have dance off while his brothers watched and did a dance off. Then we changed the CD to Hurricane by

Bridgit Mendler. I guess you could say it was a mash-up.

I'll realized all this worries and fretting on my back.

Will never get to me love and the true meaning of friendship and the people who would died for each other.

And that is something special. Me and my Mikey share.

I Cassie have crappy life.

A bond that never be broken?

Why you might asked?

By lifting each other up.

I loved you my... Mikey.


End file.
